The Heart Breaker
by Crazy Slytherin Witch
Summary: One has to respect Draco Malfoy's honesty when it comes to his conquests, he tells them beforehand that 'he loves and leaves them and will only end up breaking their hearts.' But then, he never met anyone who is persistent enough to win his heart and he definitely didn't expect Harry Potter to take that as a challenge!
1. Chapter 1

The Heart Breaker

Summary: One has to respect Draco Malfoy's honesty when it comes to his conquests, he tells them beforehand that 'he loves and leaves them and will only end up breaking their hearts.' But then, he never met anyone who is persistent enough to win his heart and he definitely didn't expect Potter to take that as a challenge!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Tom Felton. He's my husband; he just doesn't know it yet!

A/N: This is inspired from Tiao Cruz ft Ludacris song 'break your heart'.

It contains slash pairings. DM/OC's. DM/HP. And yes, Happy Ending is a must for my stories. This is my first Drarry fic, so please bear with me.

Chapter 1

**_The opposite of love isn't hate, its indifference._**

Draco in his entire life, which is in his 17 years, had more people who hated him than anyone else in the entire planet. Yes, even the Dark Lord. People didn't hate just loathe voldy, they feared him and steered clear of his path. But, Draco is a different story. Sure, most of his peers hated him for his arrogance and superiority but those are the same ones whom he caught more than on one occasion staring wistfully at him. And as for those younger than him, they are in reluctant awe covered as disdain and those older, loved to entertain the hopes of disciplining him which is translated to shagging the hell out of him.

Draco smirked. He knew he can't blame them. after all, he is irresistible. Truth be told, Draco loves and welcomes this attention. Being lust after is something everyone dreams on at one point or other but only few get to revel in it. Hell, Draco makes the veelas run for their money worth.

After the war, Lucius is imprisoned; Narcissa and Draco were pardoned after Harry Potter spoke on their behalf about how they were coerced into being involved in the Death Eaters kitty party.

Draco scowled thinking of the many noble acts of the crazed Gryffidors!

_ 'Seriously, did they think that by defending the slytherins from other houses,it will make them their drink buddies or something. Didn't they know that slytherins are against Discrimination and hate everyone?'_

The groaning of Blaise finally shook Draco out of his musings. This won't do. Trying to find an ulterior motive out of a Grffindor's move would be like trying get you-know-who to cuddle muggleborns. Not that they are not capable of being anything other than noble, it's just that they are as predictable and as obvious as sun in the sky. Gryffindorks!

"Hey dray! Back to Dungeons!" Blaise voice cut through his thoughts. "must be one hell of a ride if you're still in a daze. Hurry up mate, we have transfiguration in 20 and you don't want to irk Mc.G so early. She might have you for breakfast." Jealousy apparent in his voice.

Draco grinned as he made to saunter towards the bathrooms, he knew the irresistible image he portrayed in scanty nightwear . He heard the sharp breath Blaise took and gambled as to how long but he didn't get to finish his thought. Blaise was behind of him before he could blink and wrapped his himself around Draco moaning as he began to kiss his neck. He soon found himself pushed onto the nearest bed and Blaise pressed up on him.

_'Sweet Merlin, he's a great kisser'._

"hell Draco. You're beautiful, I just can't get enough of you." Blaise rambled whilst kissing Draco and unbuttoning his shirt. "I thought we have Transfiguration and you don't want to piss off Mcgonagall", Draco replied with an eyebrow raised. "To hell with Mcgonagall" Blaise ended their conversation in the way that Draco approves best, by snogging the living daylights out of him.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Harry was struggling with a basic transfiguration spell. For a guy who vanquished the Dark lord one would expect him to perform wand less magic for these minor stuff, but harry knows better. Sure, he is a powerful wizard alright, just not a very clever one, especially when it comes to his classes. He has Hermione and Draco Malfoy to thank for that. You can never compete with Hermione; you come up always short and wind up depressed and inferior, that is if you care about coming top in studies in the first place. As for Malfoy, he has a good idea as to how he always comes second in the class. Not to mention he is really good when it comes to studies, he is also strikingly and distractedly beautiful; the kind where you almost involuntarily get attracted to, just to avoid the boring class and difficult lessons.

Now then why is it that he couldn't get the spell right?

Yes,_' Draco is late to class and so is zabini'_, he thought darkly. He was just worried they may be up to something or maybe someone ambushed them. In the former case, he hated that Draco and zabini were too involved in intimate activities to attend classes in time. And in the latter case, he warned the entire student body that he would not tolerate attacks on slytherins and those who disobeyed will face his wrath. But he couldn't stop the constricted pain in his heart as he pictured both the scenarios. Draco looking thoroughly shagged or else beaten up. Either way, Harry knew he had it bad and he had it for a guy who would never be his no matter what.

_'Draco, where are you?'_ Harry sighed giving up the pretense of doing his work and resting his head on the table so as to avoid the inquisitive looks of a certain know-it-all for the fear that lest she know it all.

Harry was in a precarious position of losing it when he heard them. He looked up relieved only to have blood drained out of his face. There they are, Draco and Blaise out of breath for running or due to other activities. Try as he might he couldn't a growl from escaping him. Draco who had eyes for everyone except him, looked ruffled and mussed.

"20 points from Slytherin for tardiness" Mcgonagall voice rung out as they both made for their usual seats at the back of the class.

Harry eyes narrowed as he took in the loves bites plastered on Draco's neck and those pink swollen lips and the way Blaise arm snaked its way up Draco's shirt. His infamous chest monster was fighting to rip zabini from limb to limb for touching his Draco.

_'Mine'_. He added seething.

"Harry, are you still with us." Hermione said with a knowing eye.

_ 'Fuck. So she knew. All this time he thought he got off easy for evading as to why he is still single after breaking up with Ginny and as to why he seem so distracted lately.'_

I glared at her as best as I could. Not that I felt she is mocking me but that life itself is mocking at me.

_ 'At seventeen, I defeated the most powerful evil wizard like ever. Almost the entire wizarding world save few, look up to me with awe and respect. Not that I ever let that get into my mind. I've more Galleons than I can count in Gringotts. Witches and wizards are actually lining up to date me. I could have my pick of anyone but then I had to go and fall head over heels for one unattainable Draco Malfoy. Who if what he heard and seen is true, is available to anyone except him.'_

And so he glared at Hermione and she glowered back at him while Ron sat oblivious between them. Harry sighed defeated, careful to keep Draco in his peripheral vision.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dinner is one of Ron's favorite meals, for he can gorge himself without trivial interruptions like classes. For Harry, it meant staring at Draco and mentally killing whoever is making passes at him. Then if it's a bad day, he gets to watch Draco and another guy sneaking off ; but hell if he doesn't spend the entire night wondering if Draco is making out with one of his dorm mates on the nights he doesn't sneak off. He knew zabini isn't the only one interested, he saw Nott's hungry eyes raking over Draco's body more than once.

_'Fuck. Love is said to be a blissful feeling. So why in the name of Hades does it hurt so much?' Harry groaned thinking about his unfair situation._

_'Bloody hell, not only does he get to watch others snog his Draco; he has competition the likes of which rival that of entrants for the Triwizard championship. To top it off Draco ignored him completely. He was prepared to be sneered upon and mocked but this complete indifference from Draco all but broke his heart and cursed him to the deepest pits of doomed despair.'_

Just when he thought he had enough material for the night's share of depression, he caught Draco picking on Zacharias Smith with a feeling of déjà vu.

_'It should have been him at the end of Draco's ridicule, challenging him and spurring him into the best insult to be ever used contest.'_

Harry scowled thinking,_ 'why doesn't things ever go easy for him'._

He heard more than saw a soft flurry movement. He raised his eyes just in time to see Hermione smirk and take a sip from her goblet. Confused as to what happened he turned back to take a bite from his plate to notice a piece of parchment there. Glancing quickly to make sure no one else has noticed, he picked it up and unfolded it.

**'In order to succeed, your desire for success should be greater than your fear of failure.'**

Harry gawked at the message wondering what in hell Hermione meant by it. And then it struck like a bludger on his head. No wonder Draco used to chastise him as stupid.

It's so simple he couldn't believe he never thought about it sooner. He is in love with Draco and he would do anything to make him happy. Harry felt like an idiot for not coming up with this thought earlier and instead wasted time wallowing on self-pity. He just has to make Draco understand this and give him a chance. After all, even if Draco rejected him he would have the satisfaction of trying and by trying he is going to channel his Gryffindor stubbornness into making Draco his. The purpose of claiming Draco as his, is enough to corrode the beginnings of fear and possible rejection.

He grinned at Hermione before glancing back to his blonde. _'Yup! Definitely his'._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

**Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. I just own this plot.**

**A/N: Harry/Draco interactions will come up soon{next chapter}. first, i need to build up the plot slowly. so please bear with me.**

**_Chapter_**_ 2_

**Curiosity killed the cat. At least it died knowing!**

Draco is desperately trying to hold onto his fragile temper._ 'Smith, the barmy git is totally refusing to acknowledge the inevitable.'_

"Seriously Zach, I told you beforehand it means nothing to me. Why don't you let go and move the fuck on", Draco all but yelled.

"Look Drake, I'm not asking you to marry me. I just want you to give me a chance, give us a chance to prove what we have is worth a lot more than a single night stand", Zach replied whilst kicking a pebble towards the lake breaking its still surface. Draco took time to carefully phrase his words as Smith was right in a way.

_ 'Last night was amazing and Smith, even though he is an infuriating git most of the times, is incredible in bed'._ He is not keen to give that up and it would have worked if only smith managed to shut his insufferable mouth. But Smith, like the Hufflepuff he is managed to ruin everything by wanting more. More than what Draco is willing to offer.

_'good old shagging is apparently not sufficient. No, he wants to own Draco, parade around the halls holding hands and sprouting corny nonsense that is capable only by sappy Hufflepuffs.'_

"Listen Zach, I get that what we had is amazing and I don't mind us getting on and off every now and then but that's where it ends. I did tell you not to fall for me. I'm not easy to please and in the end I will only break your heart. It's not like I deceived you or something. I told you from the start, so you better take this in your stride as everybody's gonna wonder how you deal", Draco replied with a final attempt for peaceful breakup. With Draco's reputation of Heart Breaker, his conquests are judged as to how they deal with the break up. It's easily the most popular way to place bets and win galleons and of course the slytherins favorite pass time.

Zacharias Smith looked livid for a moment and then turned surprisingly calm. "You're right. You did tell me from the start and anyways it's insane to get all worked up and lose what we had and can have", he smirked. Draco is relieved that Zach put a stop to his tantrum but for the love of Merlin couldn't shake an uneasy feeling that he is missing something vital.

"Thank Salazar, you've have managed to use that brain of yours finally. We will meet up tomorrow at the usual place then", said Draco. "Tomorrow, Why not tonight?", Smith implored. Draco sighed, "Because I have mountains of homework to catch up to; which I have missed while we indulged in extracurricular activities, remember?" Draco raised an eye brow daring him to contradict.

Zach grinned,"yeah, I almost got detention with sprouts for missing Herbiology assignment yesterday". "See, we need to give homework a go once in a while if we wish to avoid serving detention", Draco said with a smile. Zach sauntered towards Draco, pulled him into his arms and started sucking on his neck and jaw line, "hmm...I wouldn't mind detention if we get to spend them together" he replied in between kisses.

Draco laughed, "looks like Hufflepuff's sappiness is full on" and Zach captured his lips before he could quip another gibe at his house.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

The snogging boys were unaware of a pair of green eyes and even greener monster was listening in on their conversation under beneath a certain invisibility cloak.

After hurrying back to the Gryffindor tower to avoid being caught in a state of total despair, certain 'boy who wouldn't die' collapsed on his bed without taking off his invisibility cloak.

All the while thinking he shouldn't have eaves dropped. He knew that Smith will not give up just because Draco reasoned with him, something Draco has to yet to figure out, if his surprised reaction is of any indication.

What hit him the hardest is that Draco is willing to shag a Hufflepuff rather than him and Draco absolutely loathes anything related to Hufflepuff.

Now that his curiosity relating to business of Draco and Smith is satisfied, Harry wondered when the death would find him. And worse still, it looks like he might have to go without a fight. At times like this he wonders if Hermione really meant it when she said she will help him. It's not a secret that she didn't like his choice as far as 'Draco' is concerned. At least she didn't lecture him but instead promised him that she will do everything in her power to put him out of his misery. Harry hoped she didn't mean death when she said that. Anyways now would be a good time since he wouldn't mind a friendly banter, anything to get rid of this miserable feeling that he is worth less than a Knut.

_ 'where is Hermione Granger when you needed her?'_, Harry grumbled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Despite the initial conspiracy, Hermione couldn't help but frown at the absurdity of it all.

_'Did she just agree to help Harry plan and court Draco fucking Malfoy, the sex fiend? Since when is she expert at playing cupid? And if, hypothetically speaking, she did pull a fast one, could Harry execute it without ending up completely humiliated albeit an imbecile.'_

_'Oh, why in the name of Godric Gryffindor did she agree in the first place?'_ Right, because Harry was pining after that git to the extent he had no life of his own anymore. She did consider setting him up with someone as soon as she figured his sexuality but it didn't take long to find out his 'preference'.

_'Merlin from the way Harry acted he would as well as be Draco-sexual_', Hermione seethed. But then, thinking back to Harry's lovelorn expression which has been constant since the start of the term, she knew she is doing the right thing. Even though she is fully aware that Draco Malfoy is a confirmed bachelor and playboy and is reputed as the 'Heart breaker' of Hogwarts.

Short of purchasing a love potion, she made to do with what she does best. When in doubt, go to the library. And that is where she ended up right now. Not that she gave up on the idea of love potion; she is still keeping that as the backup plan. It goes to show the strength of friendship between Harry and Hermione that she's considering an illegal potion; the extent to which she is willing to break rules so that her friend will have a chance at happiness and not to mention the fact that it might take an illegal potion and breaking up laws severe enough to throw her into Azkaban to make Draco sodding Malfoy fall for Harry Potter.

Hermione grimaced hoping that things don't have to go to that extent as she expects to avoid paying a visit to Azkaban.

'_Not in this life time anyway'_,she thought. Just as she was about to give up hope of being goody shoes, she found her quest. There hiding behind the volumes of Advance secrets behind ancient rituals are the jewels she's looking for; **'playing the cupid:** _an insane desire born out of constant moping by your friends_' and '**Seduction:** _ways to break the heart breaker's heart into commitment'_.

One look at these books and their promises, Hermione broke into a grin. The last time she was this happy a Horcrux is destroyed, not to mention Ron kissed her.

_'Hey, all is fair in love and war; and this is both'._

She caressed the books and whispered a silent, "Game on, Malfoy".


	3. Chapter 3

**The Heart Breaker**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K and Warner Brothers. Me, I just own this plot and the pleasure of writing it.**

**A/N: Most Wizards are BI-sexual and being gay is not frowned upon in the wizarding world. We, magical people give more importance to people than their preferences.**

**Summary: _Harry channels his Gryffindor determination with a little help from Hermione and certain books to Accio Draco Malfoy's heart !_**

**I thank my beta,tambrathegreat for helping me out and making the experience of writing this fic truly magical.**

**Chapter 3**

_Love is like war: easy to begin but very hard to stop. ~Mencken ._

'Ways to break the heart breaker's heart into commitment!' Harry moaned at the promises the book held. It's hard not to be swayed by the ideals of power and confidence that the book guaranteed. For the first time since he and Hermione had the _talk_, he felt optimistic and hopeful now that he found a real mastermind to rely not that he ever doubted Hermione's ability to help, it was just that she didn't have much success with the whole cupid thing, not with the way Ginny and him had worked out. Plus she never did hide how much she wished Harry would fall in love with someone else worthy of his attentions, someone who was obviously not Draco Malfoy.

xoxoxoxo

Hermione had said when she handed him the book, "Harry, if this book doesn't help I don't know what else will. I've been through it and will accompany you with all the tasks. No matter what happens I will always support you, so don't even think of holding anything back from me."

He had merely smiled in answer. He knew she is not happy with his choice and on more than one occasion asked him to reconsider like he had a choice in the first place.

He didn't want Draco simply because he was drop dead gorgeous, as so many others seemed to. Harry needed Draco as he couldn't imagine a life without him. Draco was the only one who has seen and treated Harry as if he was a normal kid, not the wizarding world savior or hero like the rest of the world seemed to see him as.

Harry had actually found himself in denial at first since he refused to acknowledge his feelings of protectiveness for the blonde as something more. During the summer, in the nights spent tossing and turning whilst dreaming of being embraced by a certain Slytherin, the responsive movements in his groin region confirmed his already suspicion regarding his preferences. Harry just thought he was attracted to Malfoy as technically he was the one who made him realize he is gay. So, he spent the remaining summer exploring his newly admitted sexual orientation. But, no matter who he spent the night with he always dreamed of Malfoy. He spent every waking hour thinking of him. Harry dismissed his obsession with Malfoy as part and parcel of his indebtedness to that family. It was, after all a fact that both Draco and Mrs. Malfoy had saved him during the war. Draco did refuse to Identify him at the manor and tried to stop Crabbe from killing him. At the trial, he couldn't explain the unexpected bout of butterflies he felt when he was in Draco Malfoy's presence, nor could he quantify the way everything ceased to exist when he looked into his mesmerizing eyes. It was only during the welcoming feast while staring at the laughing blonde that it struck to Harry that maybe he was attracted to Draco irrespective of the reasons he thought of; which was later underscored by a bout of dejection when Draco ignored his existence completely. All these incidents made him realize he might have been crushing on Draco for 's only when he came across the snarky git being snogged within an inch of life by a predatory Zabini,his jealousy urging him to break them apart, and with the sudden claustrophobia he felt at the thought that Draco belonged to someone else, he knew he is in love with Draco Malfoy.

It had been a hell of a Floo network ride for Harry from that moment of realization. He seemed to be able to see no one else other than Malfoy. Even when he did try to break the hold Draco had on him, Harry found himself comparing and catching similar traits of Draco's on others. Harry didn't know whether to be relieved or rejected when he found that the only thing Draco was involved and interested in were dalliances and that Malfoy belonged to no one. Harry hated watching someone he loved bed hop, and moped constantly, thus destroying his social life. He had become used to it after a fashion, to be honest.

Watching someone you love jump in and out of others beds like its nothing could do wonders to your mindset, hence the constant moping around and lack of social life that Harry had got used to. It was funny how no one other than Hermione realized to his plight, but then, most people were busy celebrating the perks of surviving a war. The few people who notices Harry's new brooding attributed his misery due to breaking up with Ginny and thought he was unhappy seeing her in a relationship with Neville. Not many realized this, mainly due his current behavior, but Harry and Ginny broke up on friendly terms as they couldn't reconnect with their lost feelings. A great deal had happened that cannot be changed but as they soon found out changes can be good. Harry knew no matter how much agony he underwent, he wouldn't have it any other way either. Even if given chance to do it all over again, he would choose Draco, always.

xoxoxoxo

**_'Playing the cupid can be dangerous than participating in a rather vicious quidditch match. Your friends place their faith in you to do them well and you will either make or break their fates by meddling on behalf of their nonexistent love life. They don't realize how fortunate they are to have a friend like you, who is willing to do anything to make them happy and by anything you might as well give up scruples to wind if you happen to be a very moral person. One has to succumb to manipulation, outright lying, some hexing and distortion of information every now and then in order encourage romantic notions in the desired person._**

**_If your friend happens to be in love with a Casanova, it would require not only your assistance but also your friend to follow our cunning foreplay as melting the frozen heart of a playboy into submission can be tricky at best._**

**_One of the best ways to grab the attention of the playboy when he is unaware of your friend's existence is to give him/her a makeover. The best way to get him to notice is by dressing up to nines and be unavailable whilst seeming to be within the grasp to anyone other than him. A playboy loves a challenge, who doesn't? But to him it's a game. It's too irresistible for him to simply walk away and he is ruled by the compulsion to win as the alternative is unthinkable for him. The trick is to play hard to get but not too hard as he can get easily bored unless the game involves competition. Remember a playboy is never short of conquests to bed._**

**_Don't even think of a love potion, because if he is any good {and he will be if he is a playboy and managed to remain single} he would be consuming an antidote daily._**

**_The simple and safe means to attain success is to brush up the participant's skills of manipulation and seduction. Just remember, you are playing against a professional in his very own game!'_**

Hermione had the contents of the book memorized by now but she had to reread this particular page. She needed the confidence she felt when she read the last line. Godric only knew how much she needed it now. Harry looked so happy when they had the talk concerning the first task of achieving Malfoy's undivided attentions; she was unable to ruin it with her doubts regarding as to whether Malfoy was actually worthy of Harry's attentions or not. She just had to believe it when Harry said he would only be happy with the ferret, even though he knew what he was up against. To Hermione, this role she played was all about helping her best friend find happiness and one upping Draco sodding Malfoy. That it put one over on Draco Sodding Malfoy was a bonus to her. The reason for her sudden intense disliking of that git had nothing to do with the fact he had finally managed to outscore her at studies. _Nope, nothing at all_.

He was just a snarky git who managed to balance both a busy social life and hectic school work to beat Hermione Granger at studies, and also had Harry Potter fall hook, line and sinker for him.

_Who wouldn't hate him?_ Hermione reasoned within herself.

xoxoxoxo

Harry took one last glimpse at his appearance before leaving for dinner. He is extremely nervous and had to restrain from dragging his hand through his now sleek hair. Granted, it's nowhere as sexy as Draco's, but he could live with it. He spent the entire day under Hermione's scrutiny as he underwent a makeover session from a professional salon for wizarding celebrities. He even agreed to magically alter his eye sight when complimented that his sparkling emerald eyes are his biggest asset. Anything to finally make Draco sit up and acknowledge his existence, a feat he managed to evade successfully so far.

Only after purchasing an entire new wardrobe and receiving his share of fashion tips, Harry was finally free from Hermione's grasp. Now, all he had to do is walk to dinner a good half an hour late, looking every inch the fashionister he had been transformed into. His only problem was that he had to ignore Draco throughout dinner.

As expected, Harry had heads turning where ever he went, but this time he had blatant ogling from almost every house table except the Slytherins. The snakes, of course, looked upon him with a critical eye. It seemed that they could finding no fault, and so they turned back to whatever they are doing before Harry's spectacular entrance interrupted them. Harry had no idea how he managed to walk up to his house table and settle next to Ron with an air of nonchalance when he was inwardly freaking out that Draco didn't so much as glance towards him.

"What the hell? Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter?" Ron asked grinning at him. Ron added before Harry can speak, "This look suits you mate. So this is what you and Hermione were up to whenever you guys had those talks I'm not allowed in. There I was all worried you were plotting behind my back, but this came as a cool surprise."

"Ron, we didn't want you to feel left out or anything, but you were busy attending those inter-house parties and Harry here wanted to leave behind his old look and start over a fresh. Besides you hate shopping", Hermione said. Harry was relieved that Hermione took charge of explanations as he could never come up with such a blatant lie and make it seem plausible.

Harry was about to respond to Ginny's compliments when he felt a pair of eyes scrutinizing him. He knew the feeling only too well. With a sense of déjà vu Harry looked over and caught Draco watching him. For those precious few seconds Draco stared right into Harry's eyes and then just like that he turned back to his conversation with Blaise zabini like nothing out of normal had just taken place. Perhaps it hadn't for Draco, but for Harry it was the first time in the months since the school started that Draco had looked at him at all . That in itself, made Harry want to grin and socialize, something he evaded in place of his 'Draco watch' since the past 3 months.

xoxoxoxo

Draco loved the inter house parties. They usually meant he can get laid without waking up the next day arguing as to why there won't be a next time. Alcohol, he mused, was a life saver.

Draco is grateful to his genes that blessed him with amazingly good looks and high tolerance for alcohol. That was the main reason Draco loved to party. He was able to remain sober to witness his friends' inebriated actions. Holding those little gems as blackmail material never ceased to entertain him. Furthermore, as he grew older, he was able to get out of tricky and awkward situations stating intoxication as cause whilst being completely sober, not that anyone would've guessed after taking his consumption into account.

Draco had a natural flair for acting, something that he had used to his advantage for as long as he could remember. He was just convincing Blaise the perils of being in relationship with your best friend when a sudden hush fell across the resisted his urge to look around like the rest of the imbeciles; he would know what caused such a flap soon enough. After a few moments, he was rewarded by the whispers that broke out all around with one name standing out from every conversation. 'Harry Potter'

'_Of course, it was Harry Fucking Potter. What had that git done now?_ Draco thought with more than a little venom, _'Well, he doesn't have to do anything special, he could just breathe and it would still end up as headlines in the daily prophet.'_

_Draco frowned thinking how literally true that fact was, 'The Git Who Wouldn't Snuff It'_

Blaise was still rambling on about his distrust of Smith, and Draco was again glad he had the training to hear with one ear and wander with another. The boring details were the reason he didn't outright loathe the existence of his father, he did manage to instill certain useful abilities in him after all.

Draco was about to put an end to this rather tiring conversation, when Blaise started talking about what managed to grab everyone's attention few minutes ago. With a good deal of distaste, Zabini said, "Looks like Potter finally got himself a makeover session. Merlin knows, he needed one badly, always prancing around with that owl's nest he used to call hair."

"Now Blaise, if you ask me he can go bald and people will still end up fawning over him." Draco replied with his usual sneer.

"oh, but he looks real hot from where he's sitting, what with a new hairstyle, fashionable clothes and altered eyesight overnight. It almost looks like he is trying to win over someone's heart." Blaise replied with a dark look on his face.

For once at loss for flaw in his reasoning, Draco knew Blaise was right; _'One doesn't simply undergo a makeover session without the motive of gaining the attention of "someone."_

He looked towards the Gryffindor's table for the first time since the school started to see for himself just how Potter's new look had changed him. He took in every last detail down to the manicured hands, no doubt Granger's doing Draco figured. He didn't miss the smug smile plastered on her face as she raised her goblet for a drink, nor did he miss the looks she kept sending everywhere except near the Slytherins. Deceit was obviously not her strong-suit.

Draco groaned inwardly_, If this is what the Gryffidors consider subtlety, it is indeed a miracle that the trio managed to survive war._

_Well, they did get caught on more than one occasion_, he reminded himself as he turned back to have one last look at Potter when grey clashed with green. Draco could see the emerald sparking even from where he is seated, the intense look of which he was the recipient, speaking volumes.

Self-preservation, a Slytherin's primal instinct, kicked in and Malfoy turned away abruptly. Draco could feel Blaise's curious eyes on him as he awaited the Malfoy verdict. Instead of snapping at him like he wanted to do, Draco managed to drawl out in lazy tones," Potter can go through an infinite makeover sessions, but that doesn't ever change him from being the insufferable git that he is."

Blaise raised his eyebrow at Draco and asked," Even if he looks ridiculously hot and is totally crushing on you?"

Draco knew that Blaise spoke the truth. Even a blind person can see that Harry is nursing a soft spot for Draco. Maybe only the slytherins saw that and the rest are either oblivious or busy with their lives or in denial, personally he will opt for the last option. But any dolt who has a curious bone in his body would find that Harry's stares and gloomy moods clashed mirrored with Draco's infamous trysts and love hickeys.

Draco sighed before replying, "Potter has to undergo a personality transplant before I show any interest in him… no…" He said with an affected shudder, "Not even then."

Blaise let out such a relieved sigh at his reply that it made Draco's lips quirk in amusement.

As Blaise turned in towards dungeons seriously tiring of the whole subject, Draco rose and headed towards the Great hall doors. As he glanced towards the Gryffindor table once more, he watched Granger and Potter engage in a serious discussion from the looks of it, whilst Weasley gorged himself.

_'Bring it on Granger! Let's see how well you will fare at my game.'_ Draco smirked nearly all the way back to the dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. Me, I just own this plot and the pleasure of writing it.**

**A/N: Most Wizards are BI-sexual and being gay is not frowned upon in the wizarding world. We, magical people give more importance to people than their preferences.**

**Summary:_ Harry just wants Draco and no one else. If only he can convince that fact to a seemingly oblivious Draco, an in denial Hermione and just about the rest involved in his welfare; Harry could be seeing his happily ever after, probably in his fantasies !_**

**I thank my beta,tambrathegreat for making the experience of writing this fic truly** **magical!**

**Chapter 4**

_"My heart is, and always will be, yours."_**_ –_**_ Sense and Sensibility_

"Are you sure about this Hermione? Maybe I'll just ..." Harry trailed off at the look on his best friend's face.

'_This is so not going to end well. I guess it's not too late to bolt'. _Harry braced himself for the avalanche of outrage and hexes aimed at him.

"Harry, quit arsing around. Of course it will work, and don't you dare chicken out on me now." Hermione glared at Harry. They'd had the same conversation for the fifth time that day. Hermione had finally managed to drag Harry to the inter-house party-that part of the plan had been easy. It was the next phrase that she had trouble convincing Harry of as he claimed he could not act to well enough, even if his life depended on it.

"Look Harry, Malfoy will be here soon. This is our best shot after the way he ignored all the subtle hints we gave out last week. This is his territory. By stealing his moves and limelight, you will be announcing a war which he can never walk away from. So, follow the plan and put the best act you've ever got out there." Hermione was glad to notice Harry's resistance to the idea beginning to crumble as he sighed heavily and shrugged in as much defeat as resignation.

"Come on Harry, all you have to do is relive your summer's dalliances. Just think you are back in the Muggle pubs to have some fun. I'm sure some of the good times you had there will help you out now." Harry looked so mortified at the thought that she knew about his wild days that Hermione had to bite down the grin tugging at her lips.

She gave him an approved nod as Harry steeled himself for tonight's performance. She watched him take a swig of fire whiskey before disappearing into crowd.

_'Malfoy had been a pain in ass the entire week. I wonder what that git's problem is. It's not like he is oblivious to our attempts.' _Hermione bit her bottom lip as she frowned into her bottle of Butterbeer,_ 'Harry is quite the catch, what with his good looks and immense wealth. In fact, he is more than a catch. He is the sodding saviour of the entire wizarding world.' _Hermione huffed,_ 'People are clamouring to be in his good graces let alone be the love of his life. Why is Malfoy of all people who always happened to be under the pursuit of power avoiding Harry like plague?' _Hermione could never stand not unravelling a mystery. '_Well, we will know after tonight.'_

Hermione straightened the creases on her dress and made sure her hair was not out of place before she walked through the mob of drunken students towards her date. She didn't have to search long to find Harry. He stood out from the rest and looked quite busy with Terry Boot, dancing and kissing Justin at the same time.

'_Harry looks too cosy doing this. Malfoy will not able to walk away from this for sure.'_

Hermione was happy that Harry was finally having some fun. Hermione thought with only a little guilt,_'Hopefully he'll come to like having fun with Terry more than watching Malfoy. Otherwise, I might begin to think that he's just set on having his heart broken.'_

Ron looked gobsmacked as Hermione made her way towards him in a body hugging blue dress, revealing her curves in a way the school robes never did.

_'I reckon I will worry about Malfoy another night._' Hermione smiled as she accepted Ron's hand for a dance.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Blaise for the first time since the inter-house parties were initiated found himself without a date. Not that there is no one willing to go with him. In fact, he could have gotten himself anyone he wanted but the only one he wanted turned him down. He prowled about the room looking for a glimpse of blond hair that would indicate his Dray's presence.

'_They both are getting closer each day.'_ Blaise thought with a frown.

_"_Hey Blaise, what's got your wand in a twist?" Blaise looked at the voice addressed towards him. He turned around testily and found himself on the receiving end of Pansy Parkinson's scrutiny. He ambled towards a secluded corner and conjured a pair of chairs. This would take a while if the look on Pansy's face was of any indication.

_"_My wand was fine till you entered the fray," Blaise replied in bored tones.

Pansy scoffed, "Oh please, that was the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard, from a Slytherin that too. You can't seriously think I'll buy that one did you. As if you, the Great Blaise Zabini, having to compete for another bloke's attention would ever throw you into a fits of depression."

Blaise was about to come up with another lie when he noticed Pansy rolling her eyes.

"Why bother Blaise? We both know I will figure out the truth in the end. So do yourself a favour and tell me the truth." At the look of uncertainty on his face Pansy added," If I had to find out for myself, rest assured I wouldn't stop at that. You know what I'm capable of when I'm irked." in a mild threatening tone.

Blaise narrowed his eyes; he remembered too well what happened to Tracey the day after she fought with Pansy over a silly seating arrangement at dinner. He shuddered thinking back to how Tracey was confined to the hospital wing for a week.

_"_I'm just worried about Draco," Blaise said giving in to Pansy's demands. When she raised a meticulously plucked eyebrow at his response, he elaborated, "He is_ still _spending a lot of time with that Smith git. It's been a month and he should have moved on to another guy by now. He went so far as to tell me off today for suspecting Smith, and then he claimed I continuously nag him about it."

Pansy apparently couldn't find fault with Draco's reaction and as such she pointed out. "Draco is as much my best friend as he is yours. So why are you the one nagging him when I don't? He is not a kid. He can look after himself just fine."

"You just won't understand, Pans," Blaise said in defeat. "And neither would he."

Pansy's expression softened as she looked at the unhappy profile of her best friend. She knew he was in love with Draco, but his current predicament was his own choice and fault. Had she been a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff, she thought with distaste, she would have confronted Draco and demanded him to take more notice of his best friend and his feelings for him. But she was not, fortunately for the sanity of the other [said] houses.

Slytherins had an unspoken rule not to interfere into each other's personal drama even if they happen to be best mates. They valued each other's personal space and privacy. One of the major rules of conduct of Slytherins was to sort out their own mess, because involving other snakes would only make the situation worse.

_Besides,_ Pansy reasoned, it wasn't up to her to tell her friends what to do. Being Purebloods, most Slytherins were under the wands of their parents and expected to follow their behests. Slytherins enjoyed and took pride in whatever small decisions they could make on their own, which was why she couldn't just command Blaise to do something regarding Draco if he didn't want to.

_'Freedom is something that comes at huge price, so guard it carefully_.' Pansy recalled one of her house motto's with wry humour. She has no wish to overstep her bounds.

Instead she said the next best thing any friend would have said in that situation, "Guess, who is crushing on you?"

Blaise perked out of his slumped posture at that. He cocked his head towards Pansy and waited for her answer. He gritted out finally, "Pans, I have all century, so take your time to spell the name out."

"What's in for me?" Pansy challenged with a grin.

"Slow, painful death if you don't reveal the name." Blaise countered.

She laughed and responded, "Oh yeah, did I tell you this? Hissing snakes seldom bite."

Blaise grinned, "Remember how you love to be an exception to the rule? Maybe I can help you with that this time."

Pansy gave a mock shriek as he lunged at her. She was glad Blaise was back to his playful self, at least for the moment.

xoxoxoxoxox

Pansy didn't linger around after she managed to drag Blaise to the dance floor. She only left after she is convinced he would last at least a dance with George Canyons.

Something about the way George kept chatting up with him, made wheels in his mind turning.

"George, I'll go get us some drinks. Don't worry I'm all yours for the rest of the night." Blaise added at the panicked expression on his face.

"Oh, right. I'll be waiting for you." George said looking flustered. Blaise smiled at him before leaving for the drinks. He intended to take his time to return back with drinks, to George.

He gave a free rein to his flowing thoughts as he leaned on the wall barely hidden by the room decorations. He took a sip from his goblet,taking in his surroundings as he thought:

Draco was not used to being this free and independent. He always had an overbearing father's expectations to live up to. Certainly, he and Draco always managed to get away with few escapades without getting caught, but he never had to worry about amorous competition then. It was just him and Draco. It used to be that way until Draco met _him_.

_Draco is content to ignore Potter for the moment, so I really need to focus on Smith. They both are still together and it had been more than two weeks. The longest fling Draco ever had and he is starting to worry me by ignoring my doubts about that prat.'_

Blaise took another sip of fire whisky as he watched Potter dance with Terry Boot. He heard the conversation between Potter and Granger near the punch bowl. He would have considered Potter as a threat if only he was observant enough to notice a student, let alone a Slytherin at that, lounging near them in a hearing distance during an important discussion.

'_Potter plans to grab Draco's attention by stealing his limelight. Didn't he learn anything at all from seven years of enmity and provoking him?'_

Blaise let out a chuckle, _should be fun to watch Potter's plan backfire right into his famous face._

He was just contemplating about whether he need to worry, since Granger was involved, or trust his judgment regarding Draco's infamous hatred for Potter, when he saw them.

Staking enclose towards the end of the room, near the balcony was the sight that had his hackles raised.

_oh, no. This isn't happening!_ Blaise thought desperately, even as he double checked for signs to prove him wrong.

Smith was conversing with Pansy, Theo, Daphne and Astoria; Draco seated across Smith is looking at him with something close akin to pride. Daphne and Astoria were laughing while Theo tried to scowl despite ending up smiling.

_'Looks like they all like that slimy Hufflepuff',_ Blaise grumbled.

This is Blaise worst nightmare come true. He knew their gang's policy of introducing the prospective boyfriend/girlfriend for a ' welcome aboard' speech. Unless he is very much mistaken, he is staring at one, from outside. _I can't believe Draco is considering a relationship with that prat. B_laise thought dumbstruck.

Blaise watched as Smith laughed at whatever Pansy said and leaned in to place a kiss on Draco's forehead. He saw Draco punch Smith's arm in a playful manner and banter with the laughing company. Blaise took in the small blush playing on the blonde's face and the way he was holding the git's hands.

He let out a defeated sigh, "yup, I'm screwed."

But, he sobered again thinking, _'It's not too late.' Something about Smith doesn't sound right.'_

Blaise scowled recalling Smith's smug face and his gloating looks directed towards him whenever Draco looked away from him.

"Hell, I'd rather let Potter have Draco than Smith." Blaise swore as he walked back to George with drinks after casting another look in Potter direction.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Harry hated it when Hermione got all 'don't you try to wriggle out of this' on him. He could find a lot of ways in which this could go wrong.

Draco would never forgive him if he stole his show, but then again, any reaction was good. At least maybe then Draco's calm facade would crack and he would hate Harry.

He really didn't understand how Draco could ignore him. Granted he didn't expect Draco to treat him with gratitude, that was just not Draco. He expected disdain or even loathing for making him indebted. Purebloods, he recently found out, were all about high on stuff like that, but to pretend Harry didn't exist at all…

Well, that was just unexpected…

Harry played with his shirt cuffs, a nervous habit of his lately, since he could no longer drag his hand through his sleek hair.

_Why is he behaving this way? He was fine when we met at Andromeda Tonks house; in fact that was when I let myself hope that maybe not all is lost. Just what exactly happened in two weeks that he went from thanking and apologizing to me for everything to ignoring my very existence?'_

"Harry, didn't know you are the partying kind" Terry's words brought Harry out of his stupor. Harry noticed the way Terry eyes raked over him, "Fancy a dance with me?"

'_Well, there was one thing for sure, Harry Potter never does things by half. Something Draco Malfoy will be learning soon.'_

"Sure Terry, the pleasure is all mine." Harry took Terry's hand and pulled him in for a kiss. Terry Boot blushed and led the way towards the dance floor. They entered the dance floor and just before he twirled Terry into his arms, Harry managed to wink across the room at Justin in a suggestive manner.

"I didn't know you play for our team. I was just taking the piss." Terry confessed as they danced.

"Really, are you telling me that I've disappointed you?" Harry asked bemused.

"No, it's just that you looked so serious and frowning at a couple dancing nearby, I thought I might lighten the mood by asking you out. Believe my luck when you turned out to be great." Terry replied with a smile, eager to pacify him.

"Honest now, what would you have done if say I rooted out for the other team, now that you know I'm great at kissing?"Harry asked added with a playful tone.

Terry quipped, "Can't let the other team score such an amazing player. I would convince you to try out for our team."

Harry had to laugh at that.

"And say, if I didn't look much convinced?" Harry asked left out deliberately waiting to see how Boot would respond. _Really now, testing a Ravenclaw at wit, is this the best he can come up with?_

Terry seemed to agree with his thoughts as he grinned before adding, "Then I just have to win you over and prove it to you."

And just like that, Harry had his second kiss in months with the same person. Terry's kiss was warm and passionate, and didn't strive for dominance as tongues got involved. Harry teased and explored him and the kiss ended only when they felt each other's arousal pressing against them, they broke apart, all flushed and dizzy.

"Wow. That is just amazing." Terry cooed and Harry had to agree with him.

"Mind if I join you guys?" a slurred voice interrupted their moment. Harry was secretly thankful for Justin's gate-crashing right then. He had no idea how to proceed as he didn't expect things to get heated between him and Terry. Suddenly being that close to Terry was starting to bother him in an entirely inappropriate manner.

"Sure Justin. Anything in the name of inter-house unity," Harry said aware of the innuendo his words hinted.

'_At least this way, he doesn't have to explain the kiss and awkwardness that sprung up as a result of it. It's been too long since I enjoyed flirtation or casual flings and Terry is my friend. That's it; but I can't let Terry think there is more to it than it actually is. I can blame it on alcohol later.'_

With that muzzy thought, he let himself enjoy the moment and gave free reins to his suppressed hormones.

He was unaware of three pairs of eyes taking in his actions.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"It was nothing. Just one kiss not a fucking sign that says we bonded", Harry gritted out. Hermione had pestered him for details with a knowing smile. Too bad Harry had been too drunk to do anything but grope and dance with two willing guys. He didn't see Draco at all the entire night. So in a way, their plan was a huge success, but at the moment, he really just wanted to make Hermione and her annoying quest for, as far as he was concerned, non-information, go away. He managed to successfully evade her at breakfast citing Ron as an excuse, but he didn't realize she would corner him in a class. Too bad for him, the class happened to be an easy one for her as he found himself on the receiving end of one of her lectures.

"It didn't look like nothing, let alone just a kiss, Harry. You don't have to feel guilty or anything. You are free to kiss and date whomever you like." Hermione spoke in soothing tones, with an earnest look upon her.

"Stop it. I know what you are trying to do. _No._ Can you hear me? It's an absolute and fucking no! Cursing in a in the Transfiguration classroom wouldn't do, even if the said person happened to be a freaking war hero. Harry was positive though, hero or not he didn't want to serve a detention with Mc Gonagall.

He moved away from her as far as the bench allowed before focusing on the box in front of him. For once, he is thankful that Professor Mc Gonagall is glaring at him for disturbing the class. He noticed Hermione pursing her lips before transforming the box for the umpteenth time. Harry caught her stubborn look as he turned away from her with a shrug.

Hermione looked like she might pursue this conversation later and when he least expected it. Harry groaned.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Ron was staring daggers at them, not that anyone would blame him. Best friends or not, abandoning him to avoid pairing up with Seamus Finnigan would do that to anyone. The Irish boy's repute for being able to blow things up could put an Erumpant's horn to shame.

He scowled as he faced Seamus, who managed to blow his box up just last week, and narrowly avoided setting fire to his robes.

"Not my fault mate, if your best mate and girlfriend dump you to pair up with me." Seamus retorted taking offense at Ron's prolonged scowl.

"Nah, not mad at you mate", Ron tried to pacify but Seamus huffed and turned away from, in a dark mood.

Ron sagged against the bench, worried if he managed somehow to offend Harry or if they didn't trust him enough to confide in him anymore. Or maybe there is a different angle to the story that he was missing. He whacked his head on the table earning a glare from Seamus. Ron muttered a hurried apology to avoid being blown up by his infamous wand.

"..An absolute and fucking no. Thank you very much." Harry's angry whisper vibrated across the room shocking the inhabitants into stunned silence. Professor Mc Gonagall , who had just entered, focused a deadly glare on Harry. Ron sniggered at Hermione's mortified expression at being caught arguing in the classroom by professor. He however, choked back his laughter when she turned to scowl at him. Harry, meanwhile, edged towards the end of the bench. Hermione turned back to look at Harry before she began pulling her books out of her bag.

Ron observed Harry's disinterested attitude and Hermione's stubborn expression and knew this argument of theirs had nothing to do with the class. as much as they prefer him to think so. The trouble with Ron was that he was not as oblivious as people believed him to be _so_. Sure, he could seem thick when it came to emotions and stuff, but he could always tell when something was wrong, even if he happened to stumble on to that fact later than a normal person. He frowned at his own books, trying to quell his dubious thoughts without much success.

'_Do they really think I am that slow on uptake? Sure Harry was a bit pre-occupied these few weeks, but even I can figure out when my best mate is crushing on someone. What I can't figure out is why the secrecy? Did they think I would hold out on Harry dating someone else after breaking up with my sister? Whatever it is, I will give them a week to confess to me. After that I will get them back for trying to keep me in dark.'_

Ron started and sat up higher as a plan formulated in his mind. Seamus sent a curious look at his way but Ron ignored him in favor towards his brilliant thoughts.

'_As for what I 'do for payback, I will just have to help Harry win Terry Boot's heart! I wonder what is taking them so long to hatch a plan for it. The way I see it Boot is more than interested in Harry, so what might be the problem? Maybe he was all about having a casual affair. Huh, These Ravenclaws and their smarts, thinking that love and commitment is for fools… that it just gets in their way for NEWTS preparation.'_

Ron knew only too well how they all are focused on studies than in snogging their fellow students. He had seen a couple of Ravenclaws studying on Saturday while there was a party!

_'Maybe they just need to more than bump into each other a lot accidentally to realise they are meant to be together, something that I can pull off without others suspecting foul.'_

Ron was excited at the way his thoughts turned out to be. They started out in anger and resentment for not being involved but now he found himself considering a new notion. His wand started emitting sparks and Seamus began to edge away from him in caution. He probably looked insane what with constant grinning and waving his wand in excitement.

'_What if I try and help Harry win over Terry's attention whilst seeming ignorant about his plight? Yes, that's brilliant. I will pretend I had no idea whatsoever that Harry is pining for unrequited love. Then I plan in such a way that Harry gets to spend a lot of time with Terry and help them end up together as a couple. That way both Harry and Hermione will be thrilled and happy. And to think, I'm not in Ravenclaw! I will surprise them, just wait and see. Hermione is planning moves for getting Harry and Terry together and so far they had a kiss and dance as a result. Hmm, so I'm basically playing against Hermione, my girlfriend and reputed to be the smartest witch of our generation. Even though we seek for the same snitch, we will see how she will fare against my moves. Finally, I'm going to beat her at something other than chess.'_

Ron had a triumphant look on him as began to think of all those ways in which he could hook up the lovelorn couple.

He was no longer angry at his friends. He had his own strategy to plan if he wanted to stay ahead of the game.

'_You wait Harry,' _Ron thought as he managed to actually pay attention to the assignment and start his transfiguration. _'I'm going get the guy of your dreams, Terry Boot to fall for you.'_

He couldn't help but imagine gloating at Hermione after he emerged victorious.

As he turned to face Seamus, Ron noticed that the runty Irish boy had fled for safety long ago.

XOXOXOXOXO

Harry looked out the window, giving up the pretence of listening to the rest of the class. He managed to change his box into a cat and back successfully, owing to the fact he had no distractions in the form of Draco Malfoy in this class. He refused wonder what that annoying prat was doing at that moment. He had more serious problems at hand, other than drooling over his fantasies.

Harry grimaced, just thinking of Hermione's stubborn expression when he opposed to courting Terry instead.

'_Great, all I wanted was Draco to notice me again but now I found myself an annoying know-it-all trying to hook me up with another guy. Could my life get any worse?'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Reviews and Comments are greatly appreciated !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: _I'm no J.K. Rowling , If I am I wouldn't be posting my story here. I would directly publish it and earn millions while at it. _**

**A/N: _Just so there are no confusions this is a bottom Draco fic. Some of you might be wondering why Hermione is against Harry and Draco when usually she is a supporter for romance, you will know that by the end of this , Draco is haughty and ruthless Slytherin when it comes to others feelings which makes it all the more fun to watch when he falls for our Determined Gryffindor!_  
**

**Summary:_ Draco finally reveals what has been going on between him and Smith. Harry also manages to convince Hermione to root for his cause, which is making Draco fall for him hook, line and sinker._**

**_Thanks to everyone who left reviews for the past chapters and yes, Draco was fine to Harry during the summer break but turned cold once the school began. Does Harry have a chance with him? well, keep reading to find out! ;)_**

**_Thanks to my lovely beta tambrathegreat for making my dream of writing this fic come true._**

**Chapter 5**

**_"We accept the love we think we deserve." - The Perks of Being a Wallflower._**

Draco just finished his magical theory homework and was putting his books away when Pansy approached him. She had that 'we need to talk right now' look which Draco tried his very best to avoid without much success.

"Hey Pans, need help with Ancient runes work?" Draco asked, trying to distract her before she ploughed her way through whatever it is that she had in mind.

"Nice try Dray, but I'm not that easily distracted." Pansy said taking in on Draco's movements which revealed that he is nervous about something.

"Whoa, I just asked if you need my help, but then you had to assume I killed someone and trying to hide the evidence."Draco made a last attempt to dissuade her from further questioning him.

"Dray, stupefy your attempts. Where the hell were you during the transfiguration class?" Pansy asked cutting right through the chase.

'_You can AK a girl but you can't kill her ability to nag you'. _Draco knew that anymore delay in answering her would only result in him ending up as a companion for the Bloody Baron, so he replied in vague terms.

"I was busy with sorting out my other assignments and lost track of time."

"Does the losing track of time have anything to do with a certain Hufflepuff and the infamous Slytherin betting stakes?" Pansy had her most infuriating smiles on her as she waited for him to respond.

Draco scowled before asking, "Who else knows?"

"Blaise doesn't which means no else knew too."

"And how exactly you figured out by the way?"

"Didn't require a Dumbledore to figure out why a Heart breaker like you is canoodling with another guy in public, a Hufflepuff at that, when there are huge stakes against you falling for one of your conquests. Also it's really strange how an anonymous bidder has recently placed 500 Galleons regarding you being with Smith for a period of one month and introducing him to us."

Draco cocked his head sidewards and raised his left eyebrow as he took in the information provided by Pansy, awaiting for further explanation.

She rolled her eyes, which is fast becoming a habit, before informing him, "I do occasionally take part in gambling myself as it is the safest way to place bets anonymously and win double the galleons one staked, should they get lucky."

At Draco's continued disinterest she added, "I also noticed how this particular anonymous bidder seems to get lucky all the time. Funny how you happened to coincidently sleep with or dump the persons, he placed stakes on. Imagine my surprise when I, out of curiosity checked his latest stakes and that very evening you introduce Smith to us."

She waited for him to respond to her accusations.

Draco finally grinned, confirming Pansy's intuition regarding the whole 'boy friend' act.

"It feels secure to know there is at least one more brain along with mine among the rest of our group." Draco said leaning on the armchair and folded his arms, awaiting the ambush he knew she planned to spring upon him.

"Blaise would have figured out long before me if he wasn't in agony every time you left him for Smith. And after the stunt you pulled at the party I'm surprised he is still interested in you." Pansy is fuming at the nonchalance indicated by Draco's attitude. When Draco didn't try to defend himself, she went on to add, "This won't do Draco, to literally gamble with others feelings. Sure, you sleep around with whomever you like but ever wonder what it does to those who genuinely like you, to be tossed off like playthings after you got tired of them."

"I don't toss them off Pansy, I merely move on to new ones. It's not like I deceived them or anything. I told them from the start it didn't mean anything to me."

"Maybe it didn't mean anything to you. But trust me Draco; there is nothing more painful than being ignored and treated like a taboo by the one you love. Forget Blaise, he always forgives you for treating him like shit even when you don't deserve it. But what about Smith, he doesn't seem like a guy who lets someone off easy after using him like the way you did."

"Trust me Pans, Smith wouldn't mind. In fact, I placed the bets after he initiated the idea." Draco smirked at catching her off guard.

"Smith wanted you to fake a relationship with him in order to win few galleons?"

"Believe me, there is nothing_ few_ about five hundred thousand galleons Pans."

"Five hundred thousand galleons! Is that how you lost track of time by counting your winnings? How in the name of Salazar, did you win such an amount when you placed only 500 galleons?" Pansy pondered out loud.

"I placed stakes on me and Smith being a couple for a month which plays against the rest who placed stakes that we won't last that long. So obviously when I won I received every last galleon others spent on placing bets against mine." Draco concluded with a haughty look.

"Anyway, since when did the romance loving naive Hufflepuffs start thinking like cold hearted ambitious Slytherins?" Pansy asked flabbergasted with a look of horror on her face.

Draco has to wipe his tears of laughter before he could fully answer her.

"Merlin Pants, no Smith didn't have what it takes to come up with such a cunning plan even though he sure had other Slytherin qualities in him. He merely suggested we have a go at the dating stuff to see if it works for us and I decided to humour him, only I went about it in a profitable manner."Draco answered with a shrug.

"How exactly are you going to get rid of him Dray? Cause, Hufflepuff or not he is still a prat and one that our group actually approved of." Pansy pointed out.

"To be honest I like him, Pans. Sure he's sappy and obnoxious at times but we connect on a certain level, it's hard to forget sometimes that he only wants me for my reputation and riches I inherited from both my father and Aunt Bellatrix. The only reason I put up with him is that he's a great fuck besides which I know exactly what he wants out of me. I can break up with him without blinking an eye and it means nothing to me. " Draco hastened to add when he saw Pansy made to interrupt, "I know that I should break it off with him but at the moment he is the best buffer between me and my undesired stalkers."

"If you have been paying attention you would have noticed that you took a ride from the cauldron right into flames. Smith is worse than all your stalkers put together. He believes he finally has you smitten about him; there is no telling what he would do when he figures out the truth. Seriously Dray, anyone capable of charming a bunch of critic snakes is worth looking out for."

At Draco's disbelieving stance, she asked in a casual manner. "I don't see why you have to hide any of this from Blaise anyway. He is you best friend and has been a quilt for you during troubled times. Why avoid him when you knew he would more than be willingly to trade himself to the devil just to help you?"

Draco scoffed at her, "are you actually asking me this? Whatever happened to the 'no butting into other snake's business' rule"?

"Slytherins first rule is not to follow rules and try to break as many as possible. So there you go. Now tell me why you have been neglecting our best friend?" Pansy demanded.

"You mean your friend and my best friend?" Draco asked in mocking tones but gave up as soon as he saw the look on her face. "Fine, I know that you knew how Blaise is crazy about me. It's just that lately he had gone all territorial on me which had me freaking out. Normally, I would get rid of anyone who dares to pull one on me but this is Blaise. I can't just lose my best friend to his insane jealousy instincts. Hence, my planned fake 'boy friend drama' to deter him from becoming a new member of the_ 'Draco Malfoy Stalker club'."_

Pansy spoke in a grave tone after stifling laughter at the vision his words evoked. "You're saying that you rather have a go at relationship with some stranger than your best friend? How is that fair? Don't you think Blaise deserve a chance at happiness especially since you are concerned about not losing him."

"It's not the same Pansy. With Smith or any random stranger, I have got nothing to lose should we end up estranged. With Blaise, I would not just lose my lover but also my best friend, a confidant, a shoulder to cry and lean on in difficult times and someone who never fails to make me happy despite every worse thing that had ever happened to me." Draco shivered at the very thoughts of losing his best friend.

Pansy spoke in a consoling manner, "I don't get what makes you think it won't work out, seeing as you guys are so concerned to make sure the other doesn't get hurt. Why not go for it Draco?" she urged gently.

"You know me Pans, I can't just stay with one guy, and I need to trade places every now and then. The last thing I wanted to do is break my best friend's heart by sleeping with someone else whilst being in relationship with him."

"Are you saying that you have trouble following monogamy even when you are with a guy who loves you and whom you might actually love back?" Pansy asked incredulously.

Draco replied in even tones with a matching grim look,"What I'm saying is I have trouble being in a relationship with anyone, period."

Before Pansy could argue about the perils of bachelor hood in hope of changing his stubborn mind, Nott sauntered into the dormitory casting an enquiring glance towards them. Apparently they both missed Muggle studies, she realised belatedly.

"Lost track of time Theo, Draco here helped me with Ancient runes while I helped him with Transfiguration."Pansy fibbed to avoid being interrogated by one curious Nott.

Theo grinned, "Should've informed me, I needed help with both the subjects." Observing both their disinterested faces he added," but you guys sure need my help with the lesson today. It was about these weird artefacts invented by Muggles that's just like magic. It's called a cell phone and its does amazing stuff."

Pansy glared at Nott as he attacked her with his new found love for all things Muggle while Draco zonked out of the conversation to pick up his Muggle studies books, which are a must for every pureblood and half blood students.

He is officially taking more subjects than Granger this year. He had more than one reason to beat her at studies.

'_The look on Granger's face when I came first in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes is hilarious. She looked like the Dark Lord had returned from death just to do her in. _

_Besides knocking Granger from the Hippogriff, I need all the best grades I can get. I promised mother I would do well and cover up for the last two years lack of proper education. After everything Mother has been through she deserves to be happy and I would do anything to make her happy.'_

Draco is half way into acquainting himself with magical 'apple', when Blaise entered the dormitory. Draco is only aware of this fact when a sudden hush fell across the room, which is fundamentally uncharacteristic and usually means a battle call for territory should there be Pansy within the confines of the room.

Pansy took one look at Draco and left hurriedly citing a feeble excuse. Draco noticed the way Blaise stared daggers at her retreating form.

'_Looks like I'm not the only one holding out and avoiding Blaise.'_ He chuckled softly before immersing back into his new found obsession for 'Apple'.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Harry Potter had finally realised that he went to all the trouble of surviving the killing curse, twice only to end up facing death by mortification.

"I've been whomping my willow thinking about you." Ron burst out laughing while Seamus and a couple other Gryffindors rolled about in insane fits of ridiculous howling and snickers.

Neville and Ginny were chuckling in a corner and Harry glared at Hermione when he caught her in a hysterical bout of her own. She tried to fake a cough but without much success. Harry mouthed 'traitor' at her to express her betrayal.

Harry banged his head against the table and groaned, _'why me?_' as Ron began to continue reading his 'fan mail' in the middle of their common room.

"You must know that surviving the Avada Kedavra twice has made you drop dead gorgeous. You're so hot, even Aguamenti couldn't put you out!" Ron paused in a theatrical manner as his audience laughed hysterically on clue.

"Any more stuff regarding Harry's drop dead looks and he would be mistaken for the Basilisk." Seamus remarked amidst sniggers and chortling.

Ron picked up another 'letter' and nearly fainted in a fit of mirth. He managed to hold his sniggering to announce; "Oi, Harry, Finally this guy had something to say about you other than your good looks."

Ron is snorting now clutching his stomach as he glanced at the parchment. Harry prayed that whatever he found so funny made him sick enough to give up this new hobby of his for good. _'At least for a_ _while_', he quickly amended in hopes that it will be answered.

Unfortunately for Harry, Ron regained enough composure to read the letter.

"Just the thought of your wand makes me spill my potion. So If I open my Gryffindor would you Slytherin?"

Ron's composure ended right there on the floor guffawing his guts out as he banged his fists against the carpet as the rest of the house lost theirs in shrieking and cracking up.

'_What the hell was I thinking when I decided to return back alive? From where I'm sitting death is looking a lot more appealing right now'_ Harry contemplated while banging his head, again.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

'_So Harry definitely hates the corny lines. It's a good thing that Terry is a Ravenclaw; he would probably come up with better stuff than those crazy fans but it also means Terry prefers somewhat more challenging than a cheesy pick up lines .'_

Ron speculated the very next day, as he sat in the library striking out 'anonymous love letters' from his check list. This is the only safe place he figured where he can strategize without distraction; also he gets to win brownie points from Hermione for attempting to study of his own accord before she nagged him to do so.

Ron considered taking Padma Patil's help in order to learn more about Terry Boot when he was distracted by a pair of angry voices and one particular voice stood out. As a healthy teenager and daring Gryffindor, Ron did what any of his peers would have done in his place. He eavesdropped on the conversation, using his last pair of extendable ears.

"I thought we're doing fine. Why do you want to break up all of a sudden?" Ron couldn't place the voice at first but he had no difficultly recognizing the other one.

'_Even if one ends up temporarily insane they can never forget their own mother, mother tongue and their enemy.'_

"Zach, I gave my word I will make an attempt at this whole relationship thing with you. But there appears no other way to make this work without one of us giving up way too much. I don't know about you but I can't find happiness by trading one with other. Neither can I ask that much out of you. So let's call it quits." Malfoy said.

'_Smith and Malfoy were together? I'm surprised the hell didn't freeze over.' _Ron thought scathingly. '_I wish I could see what they are doing. But even though I can't see Malfoy I somehow don't think he's being sincere. Some people are just not capable of feelings and Malfoy tops the list.'_ Ron mused.

"Really Draco, is that the best lie you can come up with? I thought you Slytherins are supposed to be cunning." Smith scorned.

'_Smith seems to have finally caught up on the fact that Malfoy is incapable of feelings, a bit late mind you for a guy who was in relationship with that git. Great, all I need now is for both of them to fight it out and I'll have my entertainment for the weekend.'_ Ron tried to move closer to the battle field to observe in case a witness is required by the Wizengamot.

"Technically I didn't lie, Smith. In order to make a relationship consisting of you and me work, I would have to give up my dignity and you need to give up your evil schemes, which I know is asking a lot." Malfoy rebuked in an instant. "As of now you just illustrated one more thing you're not, smart. I didn't lie when I said things don't work out for us, I merely exaggerated by including I considered your point of view too while taking the decision."

"Why pretend like you even cared for me in the first place, Malfoy? It's just one sick game for you." Smith bitter tones made Ron feel bad for him, for about a moment until Malfoy spoke.

"Why pretend like you're in love with me, smith? You're not fooling anyone. At least I warned you from the start I'll love and leave you. Whereas you only tried to get me to fall for you, so that you can win the galleons and the reputation of breaking my Heart breaker coup. I didn't even mention all the stuff you tried to make me go through, in order to humiliate me under the guise of relationship. "

"Why did you go through them when you knew what I planned for all along, unless you've had some dirty tricks on your robes too?" Smith's dirty head reared itself once he realised his façade is up.

Ron found himself admiring Malfoy's wit and the way he handled the entire situation so far, with reluctance.

"Who the hell did you think won all the galleons placed as stakes about us?" Malfoy voiced is laced with arrogance.

"You? You were the one who placed stakes for our relationship to last just one month. You manipulated the game to win a million galleons for yourself. This is cheating." Smith shrieked in rage.

Ron waited in bated breath even as he heard Malfoy answer in conceited tones, "What else did you expect Smith? I'm a Slytherin after all."

Ron remained speechless as he watched Malfoy swagger out of the library leaving an equally stunned Smith behind.

Ron was so taken by surprise at the entire events that he didn't even notice when a stack of books were suddenly knocked down from the edge of the table, as though someone stumbled on them.

He is too busy berating himself for not coming up with a brilliant ruse to help Harry get a boyfriend while winning himself gold like Malfoy managed to do. Though he doubted he would win any galleons by being a noble Gryffindor.

'_Now, if only the gambling club had any bets placed on Harry ending up with Terry, maybe he could win a million galleons too, just like Malfoy. But then who is he kidding? Manipulation is an art best performed by a Slytherin alone. I would be a fool to think otherwise.'_ Ron analysed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Hermione, I've got great news." Harry almost yelled as he whipped out his invisibility cloak startling her from her books.

"Harry, how many times have I told you not to startle me especially not while I'm studying." Hermione tried to reprimand him but noticed that Harry looked ecstatic. "OK. What is the great news you've been dying to deliver?" she enquired sceptically.

'_Knowing Harry it must be regarding Malfoy. What did the git do know? Look at Harry or maybe he glared at him." _Hermione reflected and sure enough Harry started chattering away about him.

"I had a hunch that Draco might be working in library as he missed Transfiguration yesterday. I wandered in my invisibility cloak directly as it allows me to snoop nearby without giving away caution to that bloody Blaise or smarmy Smith." Harry paused to glower darkly as Hermione sighed, thinking _'this could take a while.'_

"They broke up Hermione." Harry face broke out into a million galleon grin.

'_He no doubt is reliving the moment'_, she deduced watching him zone out for a moment.

"Turns out they were not even together exactly. I knew there is something goofy about Smith. He is just after Draco about some bet and humiliation, trying to use him. Guess what Draco did? He pretended to date him only to place the bets in such a way that he got to break up with that prat and win a million galleons at the same time. I'm so relieved Hermione. I was worried about Smith hoodwinking him or something but Draco handled the situation just fine." Harry finally stopped his rave to notice that she didn't join in his enthusiasm.

"Let's get this Straight, Malfoy managed to convince Smith and the entire student body that he is going out with Smith for a month, so that he could win a million Galleons. He dumped Smith like trash afterwards. Did I get it right, Harry?" Hermione confronted him with a glare daring him to deny her.

"It's not as bad as it sounds. We shouldn't forget the fact that Smith tried to trick him. Draco was just returning the favour."

"Can you hear yourself Harry? You're actually supporting someone who is a professional actor capable of convincing hundreds of people of varying intelligence alike. Someone who has managed to win a million galleons through sheer deception and cunning, which included playing innocent while obviously not. Someone who, never mind whether returning back a favour or not, can fake feelings so intimate that his lover is unable to realise that he is being confounded into believing something that doesn't exist. Are you sure you fell for this person Harry or a look alike with an amazing personality?" Hermione ranted at him.

She was somewhat surprised to see Harry smiling. She expected him to at the very least backlash at her for badmouthing his Draco.

"What do you want me to say? That I was horrified after realizing the extent of Draco's atrocious behaviour and his penchant for unscrupulous deeds." Harry raked his hand through his hair as he tried to make her see things from his point of view. "The thing is I've always know that he is not perfect, Hermione. He doesn't even come close to being perfect. I know that he is cunning, manipulative, ruthless, demanding, pampered, spoilt, scared and also smart. And I love him despite knowing all his flaws just the same. Where you see audacity and arrogance, I see an insecure scared guy defending himself against his fears of rejection by isolating himself. I know that you are worried Draco is not the right one for me and I deserve someone better but I don't need someone better. Because this is not some kind of competition or an exam where you have a right answer to choose from various others. You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not. Actually you love them flaws and all. It's just like that.

I love Draco even though we had a history of animosity between us and even if he continues to ignore my existence. I'd understand if you can't help me but please don't try to hook me up with anyone else". Harry sighed as he made his last request to her and turned to leave when Hermione caught his hand. He startled to find she looked upset and close to tears. "I'm sorry Harry. You trusted me to help you but I haven't tried my best thinking you're better off without Dr...Draco."

Harry was both surprised and happy to see her warming up to the idea of him and Draco. She continued, "I was upset and angry to find him ignoring you after everything you did for him and when you're head over heels for him. His current behaviour only served to strengthen my notion that he's not the one for you. I figured if I humoured you while he continues to ignore you, soon you might pass out of this phase and fall for a nice guy who appreciates you." Hermione looked contradicted for a moment before she spoke in a rush, "Al right, I will admit I was also a bit mad at him for outstripping me at studies."

Harry scoffed, "a bit?"

"Fine, maybe more than a bit. But the thing is I misjudged him based on the façade he presented to the world without considering what he might actually been through. I only considered from your point of view thinking after everything you've been through, you deserve the best shot at happy life. Somehow I missed the fact that you're capable of making your own choices and that they have never been wrong so far. You're Harry Freaking Potter, you spent almost all your childhood fighting for the light side and now you want to fight for your love. And I am more than willing to assist you in winning Draco Malfoy's heart."

Harry beamed at her and as usual his intense look spoke volumes. "Don't worry Harry, among the two of us we managed to get through various obstacles, destroy Horcruxes and defeat a Dark Lord. Trust me; Draco Malfoy doesn't stand a freaking chance." Hermione smiled back at him determined to do her very best unlike her previous half baked attempts for her best friend.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**_I know it's quite long since I last posted a chapter but I promise to post chapters soon. Hope you liked it. please do leave reviews to rant or rave about the plot._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: _I'm no J.K. Rowling , If I am I wouldn't be posting my story here. I would directly publish it and earn millions while at it._**

**A/N: I know I promised to post early but due to certain unfortunate events couldn't. Anyway I compromise late delivery by a very long chapter ! I hope you enjoy it.**

**I thank my beta tambrathegreat as always.**

**Chapter 6**

_**"Just when you think it can't get any worse, it can. And just when you think it can't get any better, it can."~ At First Sight.**_

Harry and Hermione went through their notes for what seemed like an eternity. Once Hermione realised the true depth of Harry's feelings for Draco, it didn't take her long to figure out why she kept failing to set them up. She had at the very least, subconsciously tried to get Harry and Terry together in her attempts at matchmaking which only resulted in spectacular failures. After an entire night spent researching and discussing, they found a fail proof way to get Draco's undivided attention at the crack of dawn. They triple checked the spells they needed to cast in order to kick start their plan.

"Harry, we need a couple of hours rest before breakfast begins. So make sure you get some sleep." Hermione advised yawning, as she made to go towards her dorm to catch some much needed sleep.

"Hermione", Harry looked at her with grateful eyes as she looked bewildered at the sudden vulnerability in his voice. "Thank you for accepting Draco and helping, it means a lot to me. It's like my family approving my decisions and supporting me." Hermione shook her head and said, "No Harry, I'm grateful that after all my meddling and efforts to change your mind regarding Draco, you still forgive me and treat me as family."

Harry smiled at her before replying, "That's because you're family and your acceptance and support means everything to me."

Hermione smiled back and responded with a hug. She chided him after she drew back from the hug. "Now get some sleep if you don't want to pass out with fatigue before our plan takes off." Harry used a non-verbal spell to vanish their cupid blueprints and grinned affectionately at her patronizing stance.

"Yes, mom" He retorted promptly before fleeing for safety. Hermione chuckled as she trudged towards her dorm, intent to crawl under her sheets before she gets dragged off to breakfast by a smitten Harry Potter and one ever hungry Ron Weasley.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Harry tossed on his bed, extremely nervous and excited about the forthcoming breakfast. He recalled the notes Hermione made, using the book she had previously given him along with another one she had in her possession.

_**Is the playboy ignoring you despite your best attempts to entice him? Are you pulling your hair trying to decipher the motive and reasons behind his mysterious behaviour?**_

_**Fortunately for you, we can answer your every doubt behind his indifferent attitude.**_

_**There are three common stereotypes which are the cause for a playboy to apparate away from you. **_

_**Physically undesirable. **__  
There is no need to take unforgivable offence at that. You are beautiful sure, but you might be a natural blonde, ginger, brunette or whatever that is you are, which he might find a major turn off. There is also a chance that you might have baby fat, warts, acne or disfigurations which put him off from getting to know your inner charming self. Just saying._

_**Clingy stalkers.**_

_You know you fall into this category if you happen to employ tracking spells, polyjuice potions, glamour charms, disillusion charms etc to spy upon him on all times. Contrary to the popular belief, 'if nothing works out stalk him and scare him into going out with you', doesn't work out in reality. I'm pretty sure he is happy with his own shadow and doesn't require you as a replacement._

_**Threat.**_

_This is one category that everyone hopes and hallucinates to belong in. There are no exact qualifications or traits that pronounce one as the privileged member of this category. Each playboy has his own personal preferences that have him attracted to and steer clear of certain people. The ones he actively seem to avoid, who happened to neither belong in the first two categories; are usually people he consider as threats to his current living style. As the saying goes, 'we hate what we secretly envy', we also happen to fear what brings out the most vulnerability in us. _

_So congratulations if you belong in this category as not only the playboy is likely to be more than interested in you, he fears you might be the 'one' to make a honest wizard out of him. Well if you are the 'one for him', you need all the luck in the world as you will soon find, he needs to be given the Dementor's kiss before he walks down the altar on his own accord. _

_Or there is always that one chance that he might hate you and your guts rendering all this speculation useless. _

_**But then again, that's what we are here for. We can manipulate the playboy to take interest in you even if you fall in all of these categories.**_

_**Now, if you belong in the first category, a fact which can be confirmed by making a list of all the people the he dated and slept with, we can come up with the appropriate remedies for the situation. **_

_**Say it's the hair colour, there are potions and spells available to transform them into desired colours but don't forget that the carpet should match the drapes!**_

_**There are plenty of potions, cosmetic charms and also expensive treatments in and other established magical institutions across the world that should take care of skin ailments. **_

_**What's losing some fat compared to gaining yourself a perfect boyfriend, for whom anyone would AK to have? No matter how many potions, spells or treatments you undergo, don't forget to be you. You want a guy to like you for yourself not for someone he thinks you are. **_

_**Just remember, there is always someone out there who loves you just the way you are and might even be trying to get you to notice them. So don't be depressed if things don't work out with the Casanova.**_

_**Every one of us has a clingy stalker in us which comes out when we are with the ones we love most. But if we let the stalker in us take control of our actions we end up chasing away our loved ones. So it is essential to tone down the urge to spy, stare and drool at 'him' all the time.**_

_**One of the positive outlets of stalking is you get to know everything there is to know about him, from random behaviour traits to passionate hobbies. Once you reduce {preferably stop} stalking tendencies, you can follow up with the art of impressing the playboy by the knowledge you learned by spying on him. You need not cite everything you observed, it's better to pick up the common interests and your passion about them. Don't even bother to pretend you like everything he does, when you don't. As there is more than a huge possibility of him figuring out your lies and he may also not like to date someone who is very much like himself.**_

_**Just remember, even if by some miracle you managed to stalk and panic him into going out with you, you can never scare him into liking you!**_

_**As for the last category; one can never be too sure whether they are 'the one' for the playboy or if he just hates them too much to even consider dating them. Like I said, every one of us hopes and even hallucinates to the point of reading too much into nothing, to belong to this category, who wouldn't love to think that they might be the ones to make the ultimate Heart Breaker fall head over heels in love.**_

_**To be honest, what does it matter if you're 'the one' or if he just hates you, when he refuses to acknowledge your very existence? **_

_**Once again, we come to the rescue. He is sure to notice you by the end of it and even if you guys don't end up together forever, you're sure to end up as another twig in his broomstick!**_

_**There are various ways to remind him of you even during your absence. Say you work in different departments or if you're in other classes, make sure to send an anonymous post to him, possibly something sweet or cheesy about him, for a day or two till you're sure he took notice of it.**_

_**In best case scenario, he likes it. In the worst case, well it is fixated in his mind whenever he attends that place or whenever you come up in discussion, possibly regarding the top humiliating moments.**_

_**But hey, you have to be prepared to be both ridiculed and blessed during these attempts. Besides, you want him to notice and remember you which will surely happen in either situation. Make sure you confront him on the day you start sending these notes, either privately or in public with a pick up line. In that way, he has no doubt that you're the one who's sending all those messages even if he has no evidence to prove it. Don't be bothered if you are turned down after using a pick up line on him. For it would have served its purpose by then, which is stun him into acknowledging you and stay up later analyzing the entire situation or end up laughing at your attempts!**_

_**All you need to do is to put him in a situation where he has to accept your presence if he wishes to avoid social suicide. Fortunately it works for both the types, so you need not worry which type you might be in order to follow them.**_

_**Confront or ridicule him depending upon the situation in public where he has to answer you back in order to save his image. A playboy's weakness can be your greatest strength, which is his alter ego and reputation. Few choice words to provoke him in the right way and before you know it you will have in your hands, one putty dragon to tame.**_

_**Best of luck, Remember cupid is said to be blind but you're not, which will make the whole process of him falling for you much easier!**_

Harry sighed, staring at the draped curtains around his bed. '_The book is right; I'm starting to feel like I belong to the third category.' _Harry shook his head trying to get rid of that tempting thought. He knew there is a possibility of him belonging to first and second category or all three. He bit his lip thinking back to how he trailed after Draco in his invisibility cloak like his personal ghost!

'The_ last thing I need is to be over confident and ridiculous. I just need to follow the guidelines mentioned by the book. Hermione said she had other stuff to do, courtesy of the other book. All I had to do is follow the plan and leave the rest to Hermione.' _

He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He checked his watch and found he had two more hours to catch up on sleep before the breakfast hour begins. Harry closed his eyes and thought of Draco, the feel of his hands around him as they flew across the room of requirement. Before he knew it, he drifted off into sleep with a smile on his lips.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Draco arched his back, stifling a yawn while trying to shake the drowsiness off him. Staying ahead of an entire class, especially Granger for the past four months is finally getting to him. It would have helped if he didn't pursue a hyperactive social life as well. He had finished memorising additional notes on chapters not yet taught in Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Transfiguration so far. The three classes he had in common with Granger along with Potions, in which he happened to be a natural just like in charms. The extra subjects he took are interesting enough for him to work hard without grumbling. He is adamant that this year as far as he is concerned, Granger is going down.

Draco is drowned in his Magical theory notes when Blaise walked into the common room. Draco tensed visibly as Blaise draped himself on the couch, taking in the scattered books and notes around him.

"Is there something you need to tell me about Drake?" Blaise asked, after a while. Draco turned pale, which is quite a feat considering the fact that he usually resembles albino ferrets, only in the manner of complexion, strictly speaking. "Whatever do you mean, Blaise?" Draco opted for a neutral stance while inwardly freaking out, '_fuck no, I hope he didn't realize the truth about Smith. Not before I get to tell him my version anyway. If this has anything to do with Pansy blabbing out, I swear I'd hex her with curses that'd put Dark Lord up to shame.'_

Blaise gave him a strange look before replying, "You're out of bed at the crack of dawn with books, more or less looking like you have to attend a NEWT exam in few hours. Now this could only mean we have an assignment that comes with a detention as threat or a fucking test, either of which I'm unaware of. So I repeat myself, is there anything you wish to tell or remind me?

Draco let out a relieved sign at that. "No, I was just going through some notes in advance." Blaise scoffed at him but something in his eyes made Draco hesitate. Before he knew it, Draco started spilling beans about Smith.

"I dumped Smith yesterday." Draco said while focusing on his notes. He didn't have to look up to know that Blaise is ecstatic upon hearing the news. He continued in a casual voice, refusing to meet his eyes. "I only dated him as there are lot of stakes on Smith getting his ass kicked. After that I noticed a new stake placed, stating that Smith will be the one to finally tame me. I knew it was that git doing, so I played along till there are high stakes and then I placed mine." Draco paused savouring the moment.

"I'm presuming it has something do to with dating him for a month, introducing him to fellow Slytherins and just when everyone expects you to move into the next stage of relationship, you dump him." Blaise voice is devoid of any emotion rendering it necessary for Draco to look into those hazel eyes.

Draco is used to seeing contempt in others eyes when they look at him. Mistrust, hatred, judgement, even lust but nothing prepared him for what he found in Blaise eyes just then. He had very few people look at him that way and they were always his family. But to have Blaise look at him with love, pride and possessiveness, like his mother did, it overwhelmed him. He felt his breath hitch in his throat. Draco rambled in order to distract himself from these dangerous thoughts.

"Well, that's not the only thing I gambled on. Remember how I said I only dated that prat because of this bet about Smith getting what he deserves. I placed a stake that I will dump him instead of other way round in a highly humiliating fashion. Fortunately, I happen to take keen notice of all the stakes placed in the game and realized that Smith anonymously placed a bet regarding how he will rope me in a relationship. I know he had other plans than winning a bet, like humiliating me, so I humoured him knowing he will get his sodding ass hexed by me in the end. Needless to say I won both the stakes. Smith thought I only won the galleons regarding his and my relationship. This is the reason why I ignored you and your doubts about Smith for the past few days."

Draco is wringing his hands as he waited for Blaise to respond. He wanted him to say something, anything regarding the way he was treated just so Draco could win some gold that is nothing compared to his inheritance for fun. He realized with a sudden clarity that he is very much afraid Blaise might despise him for being treated as trash for the past few weeks. He had taken him for granted but now the very thought of losing him frightened him.

"That's brilliant Dray. I'm glad that you're not smitten by the prat to be taken by his smarmy schemes. The look on his face as you dumped him must be priceless." Blaise beamed at him and suddenly Draco is glad he is sitting as he felt a shiver across his spine in perfect coordination with the butterflies in his stomach.

"I'm proud of you Dray and most of all, glad that you didn't drift away from me." Blaise sincere tones affected Draco like nothing ever did. Draco felt his heart constrict painfully even as he said, "we will always be friends, Blaise. I'd never let anything destroy our friendship."

Blaise looked like he was about to say something but their little moment is gone when a couple of fifth years strolled into the common room with books, no doubt a last minute attempt at finishing homework.

"I better pack my books since I'm done with them." Draco said, picking up his scattered books. "Do you need my help?" Blaise asked. "No, I'll be fine." Draco muttered as he picked his stuff and left for the dorm.

Inside the safety of his bed, behind the curtains, Draco acknowledged that given opportunity he and Blaise can be more than fuck buddies. He is not repulsed by the thought of relationship with Blaise like he did with others. But one thing haunted him ever since he realized he had deeper feelings for Blaise; can his friendship survive if their relationship fails?

Draco knew there is a high probability that once he is in relationship with him, he might not want anyone else. He is no Gryffindor, to brave the unknown waters of starting a relationship with a best friend that spelled disaster for both his bachelor days as well as his friendship. He just has to steer clear of Blaise just like he did for Potter, for the sake of his own peace and sense of self preservation.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ron stomach gave out a huge rumble as he waited impatiently for both Harry and Hermione to hurry for breakfast. He kept glaring at them in a not too subtle way.

"Ron, the breakfast is not going to vanish if we're a few minutes late." Hermione admonished him with an annoyed look. Ron scowled at her darkly before rebuking, "Doesn't mean we should be late. Can you imagine attending late for a lesson? The poor house elves work extremely hard to put together mouth watering dishes and they would be devastated to see most of them return back untouched just because people like you, didn't care enough to attend the breakfast in time to taste a couple of them." Ron huffed before lengthening his strides, practically running towards the entrance hall.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a baffled look which read plainly that '_you just don't mess up with Ron when he's hungry'._ They had to jog to catch up with him. It's only when Ron is halfway through gorging himself that they tentatively started talking again, assured in knowledge that he wouldn't bite their heads off.

Harry kept glancing towards the Slytherin table where Draco is noticeably absent. He sighed and cast a forlorn look towards Hermione. Ron intercepted the look and sent a questioning glance towards his way.

"I just remembered I forgot to do my charms homework." Harry said hastily as a brilliant thought struck his mind. "Harry, we don't have charms till afternoon and Hermione, can I have a look at your work too." Ron asked while chewing his way through a mouth full of beacon. "Ewe, Ron how many times do I have to tell you not to speak with a mouthful of food?" Hermione chided, "What do you mean you need to look at my notes? I thought you said you've finished the work in library yesterday." Ron faltered visibly at the look in her eyes. "I did. I just want to go through it to make sure I got it right." Hermione didn't look convinced though she did choose to ignore it for the moment.

She looked at Harry and nodded, indicating she understood him. Harry blinked and continued eating his toast.

'_It's a good thing that we considered the possibility of missing Draco at breakfast. Reckon we just had to follow it up later_.' Harry thought as picked his bag and stood up. Ron looked surprised and Harry said, "I think I will go have a talk with professor flitwick about charms homework. See if I can get off."Safe in the knowledge that Ron wouldn't follow him.

'_Merlin save those who come between Ron and his appetite._' Harry bid a cheerful goodbye to an excited Hermione and eating Ron.

He reached the thankfully empty charms classroom and checked to see if there's anyone nearby. Harry snooped around to make sure the stage is set right for the plan to unfold. After making sure everything is in perfect order, he whipped his wand out and whispered the spell and hastily left the room. He ran back all the way to greenhouses just in time for the lesson to begin.

"Goodness Harry, you almost missed the lesson. What did flitwick say?" Hermione asked innocently. Harry answered with a shrug, "he wasn't there. Guess I had to do my homework after all."

Unnoticed by both of them, Ron caught on to their exchange of winks and nods. Ron narrowed his eyes as they both bickered about the importance of completing homework in time and taking break once in a while.

'_I'm offended that they think I'm not capable of seeing through their blatant lies. Yeah, Harry_ _trying to convince a professor to get off without doing home work. Gordic's pink knickers! Like I'm blind to the fact that Slytherins and Ravenclaws have charms as their first lesson today and that Harry wants to catch a glimpse of Terry after going a weekend without him. Amateurs!'_

Ron didn't miss the goofy smile on Harry's face nor Hermione's excited look throughout the lesson. Ron bit his lip as he correctly deduced, '_The game has officially commenced.'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The bell for the first period went off as Draco swaggered into the charms class. He went straight to his usual seat at the end of the class. He felt Blaise staring holes into his head but he refused to look in his direction no matter what.

Sharing a class with Ravenclaws can bring out a competitive streak in even the least interested students. Something about outwitting them provides you with a feeling similar to getting wasted after winning a quidditch match.

Draco however, was competing against his urge to sleep. He's already few chapters ahead of the entire class which is responsible for his successful demonstration of the spells gaining him house points and rendering the need to pay further attention unnecessary. Draco knew he should pick a difficult subject to revise instead of wasting time doodling but he wanted a break. Hell, he worked his ass off the past few months; he fucking deserves some time to pass away doing absolutely nothing.

He was sketching a landscape when he felt a prodding on his neck. He is surprised to feel something poking at his neck as he's quite alone in the back row. He stopped his movements and immediately a charmed minute dragon, the size of his fist fluttered on his notes. The dragon is bowing to him and blinking his beady eyes as if requesting him to accept it. He gave it a benefit of doubt before reaching out and stroking its neck. The dragon immediately stumbled upon his contact and turned into a parchment.

Draco felt shell shocked as he re-read the contents of what appeared to be a corny love note with bulging eyes.

'_**We may not be in charms class together but I still find you charming.'**_

"What the heck?" Draco muttered as he took in his surroundings trying to figure who sent the bleeding note. '_Could this be the latest attempt by Potter and Granger? Or does this have anything to do with Michel Sanders wooing me to be his date for the weekend? Michel is a Ravenclaw but also happens to be a hopeless romantic. Plus he has charms with Hufflepuffs as it clashes with his care of magical creatures' class. That's it. It's probably him trying to convince me to take up on his offer. I'm giving way too much credit to Potter here, sure Granger is smart but she hates me with enough passion, to make sure Potter doesn't get a chance with me which I'm more than happy about.'_

Draco smiled wryly at the parchment before pocketing it. A guy needs his ego stoked every now and then, even if it happened to be a cheesy pick up line that did the trick.

Draco to his amusement found himself receiving these love notes in almost all his classes. He did find that he could reply to them when he cast a spell to check the sender's identity. He found himself contemplating the sender as this doesn't seem to be about persuading him to accept a date or is it?

He got another note in Transfiguration class when he was alone in the back row.

'_**I knew you're good at Transfiguration but I didn't expect you to change my entire life.'**_

To which Draco scrawled,

'In_ that case, allow me to transfigure you into an object to make up for your now non-extinct life.'_

Draco is quite sure the effort required for the charmed dragon is a standard Ravenclaw spell but the content had a distinct Hufflepuff touch to it. There is also the case of Gryffindors, who are brave to the point of being stupid. No self respecting Slytherin would ever scoop down so low as to use such cheesy compliments, even though they happen to be the most sleaziest people than all the other house members kept together. Draco is sure he can eliminate Slytherin from the list options but he couldn't settle on any other particular house member either. He did find himself looking forward for these notes and their fluffy messages though.

By the time he received the dragon note in potions, he had to admit he actually enjoyed the messages, them being an excellent source of distraction and entertainment in his otherwise dull classes.

'_**Your presence is like poison crawling through my veins killing all thoughts except for yours.'**_

Draco snorted even as he replied, '_Then you need a bezoar down your throat.' _

In Arithmancy, his note made him roll his eyes.

'_**Are you using the Confundus charm or are you just simply mind blowing?'**_

'_Maybe it's you who is just thick headed and dumb.'_

In Herbology, the note had Draco smirk an approval before he rebuked.

'_**Should you choose it, **__**I could make you scream louder than a mandrake!**__**'**__**  
**__'I take it you're unaware of the fact that a mandrake cry is fatal to those who hear it.'_

In History of Magic,

'_**Being without you is like being under the Cruciatus cruse!'**_

_'Do you want me to AK you then, to end your suffering?'_

It's the note he received in Defence against Dark arts that finally managed to evict a genuine smile out of him but didn't prevent him sending a sarcastic response.

_**'Your smile is like **__**Expelliarmus**__**; simple yet disarming.' **_

_'Then by all means, feel free to cast protégo when I'm around.' _

Draco is bursting with curiosity to figure who'd sent those notes to him by the time his classes ended. He vowed to give a chance to this guy provided he happened to be good looking of course. Draco being a true Slytherin that he is always prided in his ability to figure out the motives behind most actions by others. He is starting to like this guy despite his romantic yet quite common pick up lines. He liked how he sent the related lines according to his classes so that he could have something to laugh about other than as a way of asking him out, which he could have done by now using other pick up lines. So far Draco enjoyed the battle of wits that took place between him and his mysterious fan.

He waited expectantly for another note in his Magical theory class, the last class for the day and sure enough, there it is.

'_**I'm not sure if you can perform the stupefy charm through wandless magic or if you're just a natural stunner.' **_

_'I've no idea that I knocked you out so many times!'_

Draco chuckled to himself as the class came to an end. He wished the parchment was spelled to communicate more than just to reply. He would have loved to read the reaction of that guy to his response.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Harry gasped as thoughts of making out with Draco filled his mind when he read Draco's reply. He's in library with Hermione waiting for Draco's classes to end before they went ahead with the next stage of the plan.

All day long both he and Hermione took turns under the invisibility cloak, to spell the dragons in all of Draco's classes. Harry sent the first dragon in charms and the second one in Transfiguration. Hermione, who in a stroke of brilliance, spelled the dragon to allow the receiver to respond to the sender as soon as she noticed Draco casting spells to discover their identity.

Harry then waited eagerly from Draco every time he sent a dragon. Though he had no idea as to how Draco felt about his notes but his responses are always sarcastic and witty. From what Hermione said about the classes she shared with Draco, namely History of Magic and Arithmancy he didn't hate them. Harry saw for himself the dazzling smile on Draco's face as he read his note in DADA. All in all, Harry felt hopeful and optimistic.

"Harry, it's time for the last class to end for the day. We need to hurry now if we want to catch Draco outside his class.' Hermione's words shook him out of his fantasies. "Yeah, sure. Let's go." Harry mumbled trying to hide his flushed face from Hermione curious eyes.

They managed to stroll in the corridors just as students broke out of the classroom. Draco was stuffing his books and walking in a preoccupied manner, barely noticing the presence of two Gryffindors in an otherwise sparse corridor.

Hermione nudged Harry and that's all he needed. He moved in front of the unsuspecting blonde, blocking his path. Silver eyes rose in confusion to greet emerald ones in shock. Harry took the hiss from his blonde as an indication to proceed in seductive tones all the while staring into the silver pools.

"When I said Accio beautiful, I didn't think it would work. Seems I could perform wandless magic after all."

Harry saw the surprise, shock and understanding flash in the expressive eyes before they turned cold and emotionless. They both waited with bated breath for Draco's reaction. It is a defining moment of their plans; he could ignore them or respond by his usual sneers which will either break or make their plans.

"It's hardly wandless magic Potter, if you're sulking outside my classroom when I happen to walk out." Draco scoffed in a haughty manner. He strutted past them without a backwards glance leaving both Harry and Hermione with hanging mouths.

"Did he?" Harry gushed and Hermione is equally stunned as she replied, "Yes, he did."  
They both looked at each other before erupting into cheers and hugs at finally breaking down Draco's freezing barriers.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Draco scowled as he berated himself. 'Of course _it was Potter who sent those blasted dragons. It is a proof of my stupidity and rapidly losing marbles that I assumed it could be from anyone else.' _He grimaced as he remembered the identical looks of shock and elation on their faces as he addressed Potter for the first time in months.

'_I know they would be surprised that I admitted defeat so soon but rather that than feign ignorance and rouse Granger's suspicious regarding my continued oblivion towards Potter's screamingly relentless pursuit. It wouldn't do for Granger to realise that I may have had haboured a tiny crush on Potter.'_

Draco left for dungeons as fast as possible without appearing to run.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****_Harry Potter belongs to J. . I just own the plot and the pleasure of writing it. _**

**A/N: ****_Sorry for posting so late, I was busy with My cousin's wedding. Thanks to my lovely beta tambrathegreat for helping me getting this chapter to you guys!_**

**Chapter 7**

_If you want to tell people the truth, make them laugh, otherwise they'll kill you. ~ Oscar Wilde_

'_**You must be my Horcrux, because you complete me.'**_

'_I'm not interested in dating murderers!'_

Draco scowled at the parchment. He expected Potter to give up on these idiotic pick up lines after turned down in person by Draco but that imbecile kept sending them regardless. Gryffindors seem to take the reservation of being thick-skinned literally.

Draco hoped his answer is sufficient enough to goad that idiot from further harassing him with letters reeking of romantic corny lines. He is actually considering filing an official complaint with the ministry of magic that their saint Potter is harassing him with declarations of love and adoration; not that anyone will believe him. He will be locked up in brain damage ward of St. Mungo's before he can say 'unfair'.

The worse thing is despite knowing who the sender is; he is really enjoyed the letters. Draco defended himself that he only relished reading those poor excuse for pick up lines as he gets to crush Potter's advances and hopes with sarcastic, bordering on humiliation responses. If anyone can insult, object and turn down a person using only a few choice words, its Draco. It is a Slytherin thing and Draco took pride in his ability to do so.

He is quite sure Potter would not reply after that blatant dismissal from him. Therefore, when the words appeared Draco is quite stunned.

"Potter takes stupidity to an entirely new level." He muttered as he picked up the parchment.

'_There is a difference between murder and self-defence just like there is between self-preservation and being a coward.'_

Draco winced as he took in the words. He hadn't meant his reply the way Potter perceived. He had merely tried turn Potter down while humiliating him like always and the word 'Horcrux' provided him a way out. He shifted on his bed as the words struck a nerve. Draco is unsure whether to get mad at Potter's implications of him being a coward or to feel guilty for accusing him as a murderer when he did a favour to the wizarding and muggle worlds alike by offing a Dark Lord. In the end he decided to retract his words to maintain a neutral stance.

'_Stupidity along with being a murderer of flirtation is just another reason why I can't date you.'_

Draco beamed while waiting for reply thinking,_ 'There is no way Potter can object to that.'_

Within seconds the words appeared, scrawled in an untidy handwriting as though Potter scribbled them as fast as he could.

'_Whatever skills I lack in flirting, I more than make up for them in love making.' _Draco raised his eyebrows as far as he could, silently questioning Potter's sanity.

He tried to give him a way out. He even humiliated him in hopes that Potter would tire out of his stupid crush on him. People including him, has always assumed that Potter had a thing for 'saving people' but Draco realised that they have all been wrong. Apparently Harry Potter has a fetish for self-destruction.

'_Well, if this is what he wants then who am I to refuse.' _Draco grinned as he scrawled a reply to Potter.

'_Only one way to find out, isn't it?'_

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Harry gaped at Draco's response. He felt adrenaline rush through his body setting his nerves tingling. He didn't trust himself to write back in fear that Draco might change his mind after all. He kept praying this is not a prank; even Draco Malfoy is not that sadistic he reasoned. Well, Harry hoped he isn't.

Even though it's quite late, Harry is sure Hermione is up reading so he sent her a message to meet him in the common room using the fake galleon they used for communication during the DA days. He wanted her opinion on the latest turn of events.

He sprinted towards the common room just as she walked down the stairs. He didn't let her speak and handed over the parchment. Hermione took it looking a bit apprehensive as Harry started playing with his cuffs. Her eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hairline by the time she finished reading.

Harry kept tapping his feet impatiently as he waited for her verdict. Hermione took her time re-reading the contents, biting her bottom lip and frowning during the entire process. He expected her to cheer up on reading Draco's positive response but her reaction is giving him chills. He couldn't hold on to suspense any longer.

"What do you think?" Harry blurted out.

"I don't know Harry but this is not good." Hermione replied scowling.

"What? How is it not good?" Harry asked panicking. He grabbed the letter from Hermione to make sure he didn't imagine the entire conversation taking place. He let out a relieved sigh after making sure he didn't have a fit of hallucination.

"We wanted him to let down his barriers and give me a chance to prove my love and trustworthiness. He gave a positive reply indicating he has every intention to give me a chance to prove myself. Why is that a bad thing? " Harry replied looking puzzled.

"This is Draco we're talking about, Harry. If he agreed to give you a chance so early in the game, it means he is looking for a way out. I'm quite sure he deduced that you will pursue him relentlessly until he gives in. which means he will allot you one night stand in his black list and simply move one to another come morning. There is also a possibility that he might take things up with Zabini as he is a good shield in these situations so as to avoid you. If you still don't give up even then, which we can safely bet that you won't, he would do the worst thing that he alone can possibly do, to break you." Hermione sighed finally meeting Harry's eyes as she dropped the bomb. Harry was rigid with anticipation to hear what comes next.

"He would say that he didn't feel anything special when he's with you. That he has feelings for someone else who is not you. He would hurt you with words, Harry which will surely break your heart. Ridicule you; anything to make sure you'll leave him alone. This is one of the standard rescue procedures Draco used to avoid some of his 'fans'. The brilliancy of this plan is that we won't even know if he's speaking the truth or if he's just saying that to get rid of you. This is why it is such a bad idea, Harry." Hermione looked nervous for the first time since they embarked the journey. Harry felt numb as he took in the significance and plans behind those simple words from Draco.

Harry thought of ways to backfire Draco's plan in order to avoid the despondency drowning him from inside. Unfortunately he couldn't come up with a single one. It's a really good plan after all and no wonder Draco used it plenty of times to get rid of unwanted suitors with flaming success.

"It might be a bad idea for us but a brilliant plan from Draco's side." Harry mumbled dejected.

"Even the best plans have loopholes, Harry. If this one doesn't have a flaw, don't worry because we have a backup plan." Hermione smirked.

"We do?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, that is _I _do." Hermione replied and seeing Harry's blank face, elaborated. "Let's just say Draco Malfoy had just dug himself a grave in which I've every intention to bury him alive."

Harry saw the superior look on her face and knew it's not the time to argue with her regarding the use of semantics. Nevertheless, he is pleased as he recognised that expression only too well. A brief flash of every single time Hermione managed to save his ass with her brilliance passed before his eyes. In that moment, he sent a silent prayer to Merlin, thanking him for the little mercies in life; like Hermione never wanting to turn into evil Dark Lord because chosen one or not he will never be able to thwart her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ron had finally managed to gather Terry Boot's schedule and is waiting for him in library. His plan is simple, stroll up to him, start a conversation and bring up about Harry, all the while making it seem like a coincidence. He forgot a crucial part of his plan, one that has everything to do with his plan ending up as success but he managed to remember it in the last second. He smiled within himself as he caught the glimpse of Terry entering the library with a fellow Ravenclaw.

'_Stage one complete. I've to make sure that companion is just a friend.' _Ron made a note to himself as he watched those taking seats near the 'J' shelves, which is quite far from him to eavesdrop on their conversation. Ron waited for that other guy to get some book and immediately joined Terry by placing a book loudly next to his books startling him.

"Sorry about that mate." Ron apologised as he sat beside him but Terry already was immersed into his books, appearing to be lost in it. He didn't give any indication of hearing him and if he did he sure ignored him for his books.

'_Bloody Ravenclaws and their stupid obsession with their books! One would think it's their inheritance or something from the way they keep holding on to them.' _Ron cracked his knuckles earning his glare and he pounced on this opportunity to engage Terry's attention.

"I didn't distract you, did I? It's just for a while anyway. Harry will be coming here soon and then we will sit somewhere else." Ron said. His words had the desired effect as Terry who initially looked angry at being interrupted turned and stared at him.

"Harry will be coming here?" Terry asked him eagerly. Ron blinked his eyes taking in the weird question. "Yeah, he usually spends all his time here. Of course he will be coming."

Now it is Terry's turn to blink his eyes and stare at Ron. "Err, Weasley I think you must be mistaken. Harry rarely visits the Library; believe me I should know I'm always here."

Ron is bewildered thinking of all those times where Harry left the Gryffindor tower for Library and then it clicked. "Your timings and ours are different so you guys have not crossed paths lately." He pointed out.

Terry looked a bit sheepish before confessing, "Actually, I've been coming here during your free periods a lot since the last inter-house party. Harry used to come here often but he stopped coming recently."

Ron could hear the disappointment in Terry's voice and took it as a positive sign to needle further information out of him. "Harry seemed different since he attended the party. Did you see him with anyone that day?"

Terry is visibly excited as heard Ron's statement. "Did he tell you anything about it?" he asked Ron almost coyly.

"No, just that he seemed a lot cheerful and like his old self. You know before the war." Ron added. "Yeah, He did turn back into his former cheerful self these days but one must not forget the war. I mean Harry is amazing the way he faced You-know-who alone and all that."

Terry spoke in awe of Harry and looked all flustered but for some reason Ron felt uncomfortable. He should be relieved that Terry turned out to be a nice person who appreciated Harry and all that. Somewhere Ron had a vague feeling that Terry with all his great qualifications and all might not be the one for Harry. He tried to get rid of his thoughts as he knew he's just being protective of Harry like an older brother for whom no one is good enough to date his kid brother. He didn't want Harry getting hurt. So he decided he will study Terry a bit more before he follows up with another plan.

"It's getting late. Harry must be engaged somewhere else. I'll leave now." Ron said as he got up to leave when Terry intercepted him.

"Ron, it's nice talking to you and yes, I like Harry." He smiled at Ron's shocked face. He leaned back on his chair and spoke, "next time get a Ravenclaw or Slytherin to play spy for you."

Ron flushed deep red that rivalled his hair as he realised what Terry implied."I...That"

Ron spluttered trying to come up with a decent excuse for spying upon him and Terry came to his rescue. "It's alright. You're just looking out for your friend. Besides I'm honoured you considered me eligible to set up with Harry. I really like Harry and back at the party I thought he felt the same way too. But he's drunk so I guess it doesn't count." Terry paused looking expectantly at Ron as though waiting for his opinion.

Ron has no idea what came over him in that second as he blurted out. "He likes you too."

"But?" Terry asked as though there is something missing. Ron who had never been good at observing stuff realised with a jolt, just what it is that had been missing with his friend when it comes to matters of love.

"He lacks Confidence. Harry thinks he is doomed to lose the ones he love. He lost almost everyone he held dear, add to that his unsuccessful relationships though they might have a lot to do with his then yet unknown preferences. He doesn't believe that things would work out fine for him like everyone else."

Terry simply nodded and said, "Since we happen to have mutual goals it would be beneficial for both of us to work together. What do you think?"

Ron hesitated for a moment before smiling. "Deal"

"Now, what is this other plan you had in mind before you approached me today? It can't be the only one as I know from personal experience that contrary to popular belief you Gryffindors are not that foolish."

Ron bristled in annoyance at the implied insult but he knew there is only one way to wipe that smile off the over confident Ravenclaw's face. So he divulged the details of his plan. Terry blew out a whistle as Ron finished. "That's actually a cool idea. No offence but it needs a Ravenclaw to achieve the right results though."

"As long as you remembered it's a Gryffindor who drew up the idea." Ron added. Terry rolled his eyes as Ron remarked, "We Gryffindors are not to be messed up with. We fear nothing and are a rough lot. It goes without saying that we're dangerous when messed with."

"Actually, we Ravenclaws **_'think'_**, therefore we are even more dangerous than you." Terry retorted.

Somewhere between the bickering and boasting, Ron concluded that Terry Boot might be the one for Harry after all. He still didn't tell him everything like how he suspected Hermione and Harry are planning something of their own and how he plans on outwitting them. He can still do that with Terry's help. He just doesn't have to know about it. It's for the greater good!

XOXOXOXOOXOXO

Harry is at his wits end by lunch time. He didn't dare approach Draco personally nor through letters not after Hermione explained Draco's death trap. Hermione promised him that she has something planned that can thwart Draco's grand scheme but Harry is quite nervous. He had no idea what he is supposed to do next. He can't send another letter not when he received a positive response neither can he approach him. For once Harry took pains to avoid facing Draco.

Hermione is out somewhere doing Dumbledore knows what. Ron had turned into quite a bookworm these days what with hanging around in library all day; Hermione seems to have rubbed off on him. Harry mused.

Harry is pacing up and down in his dorm when he heard a tapping near the window. He crossed his bed and reached for his window in few swift strides. A somewhat familiar eagle bird is hovering there as he unlocked the window. It dropped a letter and flew out of the window, not before pecking him painfully on his hand drawing blood. If Harry didn't guess who sent the note by then, the bird's actions confirmed it.

'_Malfoys seem to provide special training to all their pets to injure me whenever possible not that Dobby is a pet.' _Harry thought wry as he tackled the note. It's short and to the point.

**The Lake – seven o' clock.**

Excitement and fear bubbled up within him as he contemplated the message and its consequences should he choose to act upon it. Harry took the fake galleon and is about to send a message to Hermione asking for help when a nagging thought occurred to him.

'_What more help do I want now? I finally got Draco where I wanted with Hermione's aid. Now all I had to do is make sure he takes interest in me as a person and not a result of Hermione's backup plans and a book's cunning schemes. After all if Draco treated him like a normal person when everyone else doesn't, he is less likely to take interest if I underwent the __**'rigorous steps for catching the ultimate confirmed bachelor**__' as dictated by his book. I should try to win him by being me. Taking others help when the situation is hopeless is different but if I keep relying on them to win Draco it feels weird like I'm not being sincere or something.'_

Harry tossed the galleon back in his trunk, his decision made.

He cast a tempus charm and found he still had ample time to get ready for his- dare he say- date with Draco. After a hasty shower, Harry took his time to select an outfit that is both cool and comfortable. He finally opted for a pair of designer blue jeans and a purple shirt. Satisfied with his appearance, Harry checked his map before setting out of the Gryffindor tower. He saw a dot labelled Draco Malfoy placed near the edge of the lake.

Harry didn't see Draco when he arrived. He panicked initially, thinking he was late and Draco left after waiting for him or maybe he had second thoughts. Or is it all a prank? Harry remembered the dot o the map, how it was placed as though Draco is seated and waiting for him. He took a step and felt the shimmer of magic hover in the air. A casual observation helped in recognising it as wards and protective spells put up by Draco to ensure privacy. Harry doubts crept back to him.

'_He probably asked me to come here to do me in. Maybe I should've informed Hermione before coming here. He's going to hex me I know it. I shouldn't have overdone it with those pick up lines.'_

Harry took a deep breath; his hand automatically reached up to tame his hair. He kept forgetting he no longer has wild untamable hair. He stepped forward and felt the wards shimmer around him granting him access. Harry jaw dropped as he encountered the scene in front of him.

The lake never looked so beautiful reflecting the glorious sky and few burning candles floating mid air. Draco is laid down on a blanket, his white shirt sleeves is pulled up to his elbows, his grey slacks rolled up so as to rest his feet in the lake and a green scarf around his neck. Draco looked amazing and felt like his personal angel from hell, who is bent on torturing him to insanity

As if on cue, Draco turned around and smiled at Harry. He felt dizzy to be on the receiving end of that dazzling smile. Harry walked in daze and sat next to Draco whilst taking care not to invade his personal space. He didn't want to end up jumping Draco and scaring him away but all that skin show and being in such close proximity is driving him insane. Harry tried to come up with a topic to break the silence but what exactly is one supposed to say to their nemesis turned lover on their first date.

'_It's a nice change to go from wanting to hex the living daylights out of you to shagging you into the grass right now. Or maybe something more along the lines of, you have been the star of my wet dreams since this summer would do the trick...'_

Instead he ended up saying, "Err..."

Draco drawled in his sarcastic tones, "eloquent as ever, Potter. Why didn't Granger tag along to talk on your behalf? Better yet got any parchment with you?"

Harry felt his temper flaring, Draco always managed to get a reaction out of him, and so he said the first thing that came to his mind. Harry leaned over in a bout of rebellion and whispered breathing down on his neck. "Why talk when I could think of better things to do with you right now?"

Draco shivered slightly and bit his bottom lip. Harry couldn't get himself to move away. He found himself reaching out and trailing a finger down his cheek. Draco was staring at Harry with trepidation yet he didn't exactly move away so Harry closed the gap between them by capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

Draco's lips were soft, warm and inviting. Harry slipped his tongue in, exploring the conquered territory and found resistance in the form of battling tongue. It was a clash of wills with Draco aiming for a tryst and Harry looking for passion. Needless to say, lust bowed down before the love and caress.

He tasted like chocolate; the feeling of warmth spreading throughout his body, like treacle tart, of having been fulfilled and most of all he tasted like home, the feeling of completeness, the sense of homecoming like Harry finally found where he belonged. Draco moaned dragging his hands through his hair pulling him closer as Harry pulled him onto his lap cradling him. He slipped his hands inside the crisp white shirt and caressed the silky complexion evicting more shivers and moans from the blonde as he clambered over him.

Harry found himself lost within the confines of the blonde's arms. Harry tugged the scarf out of the way as he sucked his neck, intent on marking Draco as his for the whole world to see. Harry worked his way through Draco's shirt deftly and pinned his hands above his head as he straddled him. He placed kisses all over the pale chest and neck, worshipping his body. Draco arched his back, his moans musical like the phoenix song to Harry's ears as he rutted against him.

Harry was about to move to the next stage of undressing the both of them completely when a silver otter patronus appeared out of nowhere, speaking in Hermione's angry tones before vanishing. "Harry James Potter, you better hurry back to the entrance hall for dinner before I send out a search party for you."

Harry groaned just as Draco remarked. "Talk about a buzz kill."

All of a sudden he became aware of the situation he ended up in. He is sprawled all over Draco who is half naked and glorious. Harry raked his eyes over his milky white complexion, which is flawlessly perfect without any hair or scars, save for a very faint silver line the remains of the sectumsempra spell.

He looked up to catch Draco observing him through amused eyes. Harry is embarrassed thinking of the picture he made, ogling him with lust ridden eyes. He was once again struck with uncertainty as to how to react while Draco appeared cool as you please, like he was used to these situations.

Harry remembered then that Draco probably did. That thought of others touching his Draco in an intimate way filled him with a jealous rage. He couldn't bear the thought of someone other than him reducing his blonde to a withering mass of moans and whimpers. Harry had a mad urge to hex everyone who dared touch what is his. He wanted to personally hex their balls off for even thinking about Draco in that way. _'Mine'_ he kept screaming in his mind as he focused on Draco's lips and travelled up to the silver eyes.

"Planning to get up any time soon, Potter? I don't think Granger is bluffing when she said she will send out a search party for you. Heavens forbid, lest the saviour skip a meal." Draco said, straining to push Harry away.

Harry moved off him reluctantly and began following Draco's actions of putting on a shirt. Draco looked extremely sexy with swollen lips and hair mussed up, than with his usual flawless appearance. Harry wanted nothing more than to ravish him in an uninterrupted bliss. Before he could say anything, Draco got up and left hastily with a "see you around, Potter".

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Harry lost track of how long he sat there wondering in a muddled state. It felt hours to him even though only few minutes passed, actually he's not sure at all. There is nothing to indicate that few minutes back he almost made out with Draco. The blanket and candles vanished and so have the wards. Draco must have either taken them down as he left or Harry crossed the line of sanity and started having hallucinations. Maybe Hermione took pity upon him and gave him a dose of patent daydreams product.

He heard soft footsteps behind him and whipped around. Hermione was approaching him as though he's a ticking bomb waiting to explode without a prior notice.

"You didn't do it did you Harry?" she asked casually. Harry looked at her incredulously which answered the question for as she skipped towards him and took her place with a cheerful, "good."

"But how did you know in the first place?" Harry asked perplexed.

"Alright I've something I need to confess to you and I don't want you to get mad." She began.

"Let me guess, you know where and what exactly I was doing when you so rudely interrupted me with your patronus." Harry spoke dryly.

"Actually I dared Draco to meet up with you as a date." Hermione said in a small voice.

"You did what?" Harry almost roared at her. He couldn't believe that she would do that to him, just when he thought their plans were working and everything. Suddenly Draco's words at the beginning made a whole lot of sense to him.

"Harry listen, you got it wrong." Hermione tried to explain but Harry glared at her.

"How could you do that to me? Did you really think that I'm so hopeless that you have to dare him to give me a date? What were you thinking?" he asked agonised.

"Oh, for fucksake, will you listen?" she yelled and he immediately stopped ranting after hearing her use a profanity curse.

"Remember how I said it's a bad idea, Draco sending that response to you. So I pulled some strings and gathered certain information. My next step is to prevent the exact order of events from happening, which is only possible if I could distract Draco. What's better way to do so than to provoke him into going out with a date with you? I get to stun two birds with one spell." She smiled.

"Are you ever going to fill the blanks in between as to what that information is and how you got him to agree to your dare and since when are you both on _'playing dare with each other'_ grounds?" Harry quizzed.

"I'll tell you about that information later. Seriously, the less you know the better. As for the dare, I placed a bet anonymously that Draco couldn't dare to be in the same vicinity as you let alone go on a date. A lot of the regular players were interested in the notion, so it was settled that if Draco goes on a date with you today for an hour, all those who placed bets on him would earn double the pay. But if he doesn't go out or stay an hour, those who placed the bets against would win four times the money they invested. Slytherins are notorious for their money earning, they made sure Draco knows about the latest stake and tried to discourage him from participating.

It really played a huge role as if I had doubts earlier as to Draco might turn a cold shoulder and ignore my ploy, they got cleared as soon as he realised his pride is at stake from his fellow house mates. I must say when declared he would go out with you and win the game, there is quite uproar. All those who were against were out searching the entire castle trying to disrupt the date, not that we had any idea as to what you might be up to." She added with a smirk.

"Hang on, I'm confused here. Why and how would the Slytherins, whose reputation for cunningness knew no bounds, agree upon stakes that could be placed by anyone who wishes to use them for their own personal gain? How were you so confident that your dare will get the desired effect where there might be even better stakes out there?" Harry is puzzled but he now understood why Draco cast the wards and chose lake as their location.

"That is because not everyone is allowed to participate in these gambling games, Harry. These games were started by Slytherins, when they found they could make huge profits from their pastime they expanded it by placing ancient protective charms that allow only selective few from other houses to take part in them. You have to undergo a lot of tests initially if you wish to become a part of the games. Basically you need have certain Slytherin qualities and have no intention whatsoever of disclosing the game or its information to damaging parties or school staff. Of course, with the relatively small members news travels fast. The rest is history." She concluded waving her hands in an impressive gesture.

"Wait, how would they know whether Draco followed up with the dare or not?" Harry demanded. Hermione had a brilliant smile upon her face as she explained the mechanisms of the charms behind the game.

"It's quite a brilliant move, Harry. Once a personalised dare like this one is issued and the person involved accepts, it is tracked down by a series of ancient and complicated spells. Like when Draco accepted it, all those who had the stakes placed, had a silver mark on our slips, when he set out for the date as agreed, our indicator flashed gold making us realise that game is on and we started searching for you to disrupt it. If the Draco succeeded his slip would have an emerald glow and if he lost he would have a red flash next to his name. Those who were to receive money will have a blue flash on their names and those who owe money will have black smudges next to their names."

She pulled out a slip of parchment from her robes and showed it to Harry. It had '_**curious**__' _written on top of it and under latest result, there is a green and blue flash. The rest of the note is blurry to him. Hermione smiled seeing Harry's baffled look and imported its significance.

"I'm quite sure the mastermind behind the game's functioning is Draco. I began to doubt him since the game is created by Slytherins though it was never mentioned how many were involved in making in available for the rest of us. It is however well known that Draco's gang regularly played. He almost never lost a game and there is this conversation you said between him and Smith.

According to the rules of the games, no one can find who placed a stake anonymously but I know for a fact that is only possible for the founder of protection charms to figure it out. Also like I said, it's next to impossible to use the game for personal motives, I was able to pull it off because I don't benefit from it except you whereas Draco either had more well-wishers than anyone else in the entire planet, which is not even an option we're considering or he found a way to escape the curses and bewitchment to for those who defile the rules." She took a breather and noticed how Harry kept squinting at the note.

"Only those who played the game can read the contents of the parchment. You can see only see the information I allow you to see from my note, also because you are eligible to be a player in this game. If you're not and I still granted you permission, you will find the note is full of messy scrawls and numbers making it difficult for you to understand and believe me."

Harry shook his head and handed back the note to her.

"So, what happens now that Draco lost the bet? Probably for the first time since he started the games", he asked dourly.

Hermione beamed. "Because Draco hates losing, he will place another bet regarding you tomorrow. One that will make people forget that he lost in the first place. If tonight is something to go by, I'm willing to place all my winnings on the fact that he will not be able to stay away from you before long. There you go, I made sure you got another date with him. I will tell you what the stakes are going to be before he tries to get you alone. Spend quality time with him but make sure he loses the bet so that he will come back for some more the next day." She wriggled her eyebrows playfully at him.

Harry laughed thinking back to Draco's '_see you around, Potter'_ and beamed back at her.

XOXOXOXOXOXO


End file.
